Kyuubi No Ameratsu To Rosario Vampire
by XNNMX
Summary: The 4th Messes Up The 'Shiki Fuujin'. Naruto Meets Two Girls'Moka'Kokoa' They Claim To Be Vampire's From The Monster Side Of The World. Naruto Breaks The Seal And Becomes The New King Of The Bijuu And All Monsters Including Vampire's /Rosario Vampire\
1. Prologue: Kyuubi

**Hey People So Me And RedFlash Have Come To A Agreement That I Should Re-Write Chapter One, But This Time I Am Making It Shorter So Updates Will Be Faster And Story more Detailed! So We Are Already Disscussing For Were We Left Of Just Give Us Time For More Info Read The Bottom Page!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire 1 or 2! or any manga!**

**So Once Again Sorry For The Long Wait!**

* * *

**::::Kyuubi No Ameratsu + Rosario Vampire::::**

**:::Prologue:::**

The Nine Tailed Beast… Thought to have been Demon's, from hell itself.

But the ignorance of the human race who fear all they do not understand, was greatly underestimated.

The Tailed Beast were originally created by Nature itself, to become the balance of the Universe…

Ichibi no Shukaku: The One Tailed Shukaku, a Demon of great size.

In the Nature form of a Tanuki, Shukaku became the wielder of the Wind element. Finding itself within the vast plains of a desert, it began training its new found power and ability within a few years, it was able to use the Wind Element to move and control the Sand around one's self, eventually creating a Sand armor while using it's Demonic Chakra to put Seal's around it's body to keep the Sand armor up without having to constantly use Demonic Chakra…

Nibi no Bakeneko: The Two Tailed Monster Cat, a Demon Cat of great size much like its fellow Bijuu. Bakeneko found its power within Demonic Chakra, being able to use pure Yokai Chakra for attacks and defense.

It too used its great pure Yokai Chakra to put a sort of armor around its body constantly, giving it a frightening Hell-ish Cat look…

Sanbi no Kyodaigame: The Three Tailed Giant Turtle, a Turtle of great size living within the sea's of the World, eventually finding its Element it became on with the Water…

Yonbi: The Four Tails, a Beast of great size using the Earth Element to become well hidden from the World, till the time it would be needed…

Gobi: The Five Tailed Dog, a Dog Demon of great size, Pure white fur along with its five Tails each having a certain Element swirling around it. The Gobi found its element to be, Water, Fire, Earth, Lightning, Wind. Thou not as strong as the Main Elements of its brotherin…

Rokubi: The Six Tailed, once again a Demon of great size, able to use the Element of lighting to control the sky's and things around it…

Nanabi: The Seven Tailed Beast, able to command and use the Winds around it to become one with Nature and to fresh out the World of its Taint…

Hachibi no Kyogyū: The Eight Tailed Giant Ox, a Demon Ox of great size, Kyogyu found itself within a area of rock and grass, using its animal instinct it went to the mountains to rest and sleep, till it too might be needed…

And lastly the strongest and fiercest of them all…The one with the most important role out of all the Bijuu…

Kyūbi no Yōko: The Nine Tailed Demon Fox, is the most powerful of the Tailed Beasts; a single swipe of one of its nine tails can raise tsunamis and flatten mountains. The Fox or Kitsune as its fellow Bijuu often referred it as, is a great Demon fox of a unimaginable size! Finding itself within a grassy plain it used its Ice Element…

(( A/N: yes I said ICE but don't worry more will be explained later on))

_To freeze over a cave to be left in peace…_

_Each and everyone of the Bijuu had an impotent role within the Balance of the Universe, one being protecting the Balance of power… Once the human race came to be they wanted power and more power the greed and lust for such a thing was unimaginable._

_So when the time came for all the Bijuu to re-unite and meet there fellow brothers and sisters, to discuss the problem of the human race… It was apparent that they needed a leader… Someone to look up too to take order's from… And so they chose Kyuubi The Nine Tailed Demon Fox Lord…_

_Kyuubi was hesitant of the idea but once they put sense into him he accepted… So going to the Monster realm of the Universe all the Monster's and Demon's accepted Kyuubi as their king!_

_They decided since they were so feared by the humans they would get a human to be there mouths and eyes, Kyuubi took up one person known as Hyuuga Madara, Madara was of the famous Hyuuga clan while in the Shinobi Clan Wars, so when Kyuubi asked Madara to help them he wanted something in return…His own Bloodline limit… Kyuubi not seeing any danger in giving one simple human a bloodline limit accepted, putting some of his Demonic Chakra within the humans eyes they transformed into red eyes with three Coma's shape dots around the iris._

_Once Kyuubi explained what the Bloodlimit could do, Madara became ecstatic and named it the Sharingan… _

_Thanking the Kyuubi for his new eye's he agreed to help the Bijuu and talk some sense within the humans…. At least that was what he said he would do, it didn't mean that he did…_

_The Bijuu were ancient beings able to out live the World itself they were able to learn that patience was a virtue… So they waited for Madara to do his mission….waited…and waited…and once again….waited…_

_Eventually as time passed thing's happened…The Shodaime Kyuubi Lord of Monsters and Demons alike died…_

_Know you might ask yourselves how can a Immortal being die?_

_Well even thou the Bijuu were more into there Animalistic side of there mind and senses, They still needed a ground set of rule's or Laws._

_So the Shodaime Kyuubi along with the help of his fellow Bijuu and Monsters created a set of laws called 'The Bijuu Law's'._

_Within the Bijuu laws are sets of laws to help balance the power not just with the Universe but the Bijuu's themselves…_

_The 1__st__ Law and probably the most important to some people was…_

' _The Selection Of A New Lord Or Lady'_

_The text within this chapter of the Bijuu laws tells all the readers, that in order to have a new King or Queen ruler one must defeat the current Lord or Lady…_

_The word 'Defeat' was did not technically mean 'Slay'. One can just defeat Lord or Lady and become the new King or Queen…_

_But Nature had a trick up its sleeve for the Monsters and Demons…So they were quite shocked when the Shodaime Kyuubi never came back within his Kingdom witch was held within the Monster realm to do what he did best…Rule his people… Instead a Demon Fox the same size as the Shodaime came back to the kingdom but it was different from there Shodaime while the Shodaime was a Light blue furred Fox Demon, this Fox was…A plain simple red Fox…_

_When asked why he looked so much like there Shodaime, the Fox answered I am the Shodaime Kyuubi but at the same time I am not… _

_And so they came to the conclusion that this Demon Fox was know there Lord and had defeated the Shodaime Kyuubi, It seemed that all the memories and information of the Former Kyuubi's became the memories and Information of the new Lord or Lady so the Nidaime Kyuubi was born In the recreation of the Shodaime Kyuubi…_

_The Monsters and Demons were so happy that they hadn't fully lost there Lord!…_

_But once again after many year's later, disaster strikes once again…_

_The Nidaime Kyuubi in his human form went into a Hidden Ninja Village while all the Shinobi Nations were in the Third great shinobi war…_

_He came back with a little baby in his arms, said baby was nothing more then a human child to all the Monsters and Demons nothing special to them… But to the Kyuubi… Who happened to find this little girl within the woods abandoned no were to go or stay… He didn't have the heart to just leave the baby in the middle of the woods while the Nations were in War._

_Soon he became attached to the girl who grew into quite a … Vixen?… She was not scared of the Demons and Monsters around her being used to them and seeing them as family since she could remember she loved them…_

_But when she became Twenty years of age in human years, the Nidaime did something no one expected… _

_He willingly gave his Power and the Shodaime's power, witch once he Defeated became one eternal well of Demonic Chakra of his Element, witch was found out to be Fire, he just needed to find his Element and then he transformed from a ordinary Red Fox to a Mighty Nine Flaming Tailed Demon Fox._

_When asked why he was willing to give his status as King of Monsters and Demons and all the Power that came with it, to a mere human even thou they understood that he became attached to said human._

_He responded by saying… 'I see her as the daughter I never had… And she is growing up to be a fine young women but one day she will die just like all humans and my poor old Demonic heart will not be able to take it…So please take my status and power and find yourself a young man to be with and know that I will always love you…'_

_After saying that and having a teary and depressing good bye he sacrificed himself, and she became The Sandaime Kyuubi The 1__st__ Female Kyuubi giving her the name of Queen and Lady!_

_Even to this day no one new why the Nidaime killed himself instead of just giving her his power without dying, but some say it was because he wanted her to understand how much love he held for her, and by giving her all his memories and past life of all the past Lords and taking his power and making it double… And turning it into her Element witch happened to be similar to the Nibi's power of pure Yokai Chakra… She learned that you can love everyone and anything as long as it can feel it…_

_So having the Monster, Demonic Realm and Human Realm Being watched over in her rule, she became quite the popular lady after her transformation… If she remembered well there was even a Vampire Elder who wanted to offer her to be one of his wives… Witch in her eyes was just insulting he was asking her if SHE wanted? Shouldn't it have been the other way round? Did he find himself more IMPORTANT then her? Was it some kind of joke? Sure if she was honest with herself she would admit he was quite handsome but with that arrogant attitude he had it made her sick to the stomach!_

_But even if life was all good and well… it wouldn't last…_

_Soon the day came when Madara Uchiha Former branch member of the Hyuuga Clan made himself known… But not with good intention's… _

_

* * *

_

**Hey! so what did you think? i thought if i explained more about the laws and how it worked it would be better the next chapter we will see what Madara has planned for Kyuubi-hime! and what of the monster realm? lets wait and see ^^**

**Hope you can all wait that long atleast hehe!**

**XNNMX And Redflash's Legency!  
**


	2. Chapter One

**Hello People! It's XNNMX Here!**

**This is the 1st chapter of the story so i hope you enjoy it! im trying to re-write as fast as possible so i can catch up to where we left of (( U know with Naruto Leaving Moka and Kokoa)) Si please re-read chapter one the prologe cuz u will need to! to understand most of this but please do anyways i explained the Bijuu laws and what not a little more!**

**So please review and tell me what you think ok?**

**JA!**

* * *

**::::Kyuubi No Ameratsu + Rosario Vampire::::**

Chapter One

It was a Twilight night for Konohagakure No Sato.

But not all was calm and peaceful as they would have really liked at that moment…

You see the Village was under-attack by the legendary…

'Kyuubi-No-Yoko'…

'The Nine Tailed Demon Fox'…

'One Of The Bijuu'

'Leader, King, Or Queen Of The Bijuu'

As the Civilians ran with their children to the Hokage Monument, for the security hide-out created by the Shodaime Hokage, in case of an invasion or any form of danger to the Village while the Civilians were there and targeted to danger.

Hundred of bodies laid dead and ready to rot within the outside walls of Konoha… Each and everyone of the bodies all belonging to Shinobi…

But the few survivors who were still attacking the Mighty Kitsune, were losing hope of coming out of here alive…Until…

It stopped attacking and looked at the new arrival of a Big Ass Toad.

While the Toad was smoking a Pipe at ease, as if it didn't have a care in the world.

The Kyuubi was about to continue attacking in her Rage-like state, until she heard cheers and yells… Of happiness? And relief?

"Hurray we are saved Hokage-sama is here to save us!"

"Hokage-sama will deafeat the demon!"

The Kyuubi roared with anger and fury from hearing these chants! They thought that a mere Human could beat HER? who did they think she was? A HUMAN?--- oh wait she was a human before… But that was in the past!

She didn't have the time to dwell on the matter soon because she felt her rage lift up a notch in power… Making her attack with more fierceness!

_______________________________________________________________________

Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage :

'Konoha's Yellow Flash'

'The Yellow God Of Konoha'

Was not having a good day:

First of all his wife Kushina Uzumaki went into labour with his new born son Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

But then he gets News that THEE KYUUBI NO YOKO!!

Was going to attack his Village I MEAN WHAT A FUCKING!! HONOR!!

Not!…

So as you can see he had a very bad day…

Now here he was on Gamabunta's head, the Toad Boss of the Toad summoning contract that his Sensei and father figure Jirayra of the Sennin, Of The legendary Three or as he liked to call him…!

'Ero-sennin!'

Made him sign the Contract.

In his left arm was his son his baby, Naruto, he was about to seal the Strongest most fiercest Demon in his own baby boy… Now even he would admit that was harsh!

But there was no other way to do this…

So he started doing the Hand signs for his newly created _shiki-fuujin,_ a Jutsu that needed Thirty-four Hand signs!

As he got to thirty-three, his son Naruto suddenly jerked in his arms while sleeping and started burying his face within his fathers chest… This was not a good thing…. As cute as it looked…

"Ah SHIT! Naruto-kun!! What did you do!!… I messed up the last Hand Sign! Now it wont wor-"

Before Minato could continue his scowling at his son while Anime Tears rolled down his face. He felt a cold chill of horror run down his spine, slowly ever so slowly…He looked behind him to so THEE OH SO MIGHTY SHINIGAMI!! Grinning like a little child on Christmas day… But it didn't hold that cute innocent look on it…It held the exact opposite.

"**Kyuubi, Kyuubi, Kyuubi…What happened to you? I would never have thought that you of all people would attack a Village for no reason…But I do believe I have a theory but it is not my job to dwell on it, I have been summoned to do one thing and on thing only… Sorry Kyuubi-hime I hope you can forgive me…"** Shinigami said in a sad tone of voice… As sad as a Demonic being of death can make it sound like…

Suddenly a Blue ghostly arm with black seals running up to a white sleeve, shot out of Minato's body and into Kyuubi's…

Kyuubi roared in rage and animalistic fury! While Her Soul/Spirit and all her Demonic Chakra got pulled within the body of a little child.

When all was done and the whole ghostly soul/spirit of the 3rd Kyuubi got sealed within the body of a small child… Silence flowed into the bloody remains of the Great forest of Konoha…

Minato Looked at his Son with a warm smile. Witch suddenly turned into a grim smile of pain before he fell to the ground…Dead.

But still holding onto Naruto Protectively.

That was when little Naruto woke up and started Crying…

Crying because he new something was wrong…

This was the scene that Hiruzen Sarutobi The former Hokage, came upon, along with his Ex-Student Jirayra.

"I still can't believe he did it. I mean the Gaki is only going to have an orphanage to live in… With no Parents as well… I am sure he will have a lot of potential in the future… Lets hope the Villagers don't do something stupid and see him as a Hero… Because if he gets badly treated… It will be like Orochimaru all over again…" Jirayra told his ex-Sensei Sarutobi.

"We can only hope he will walk down that path Jirayra…" Came the grim reply of the old retired Hokage.

With that said Sarutobi picked up the little boy, rocking him slightly to try and get him to rest and calm down but to no avail.

As they started walking back to the Hokage's Office, Sarutobi examined Naruto's Whisker marks and slightly touched them with one finger…To his surprise and pleasure Naruto calmed down and started…!…Purring?!.

"Haha! Looks like he will be a real Trouble-maker, once he grows up if he only has one weakness just like his Mothers weakness for Ramen…"

Once they arrived to the Hokage's Office, Sarutobi gently put Naruto down in a little crib in his office, that was meant for Naruto when his father would be looking after him while working…. Guess that's not going to work know if his Father is not there for him.

He then walked around his Old desk and sat down, while messaging his temples to stop the oncoming headache that was building up.

As for Jirayra he walked towards Naruto's crib, and looked at the little Gaki. He couldn't help but smile he looked so much like his father… Apart from those whisker marks…The seal on hi-..!!

"Oh SHIT!"

Once Jirayra said his choice of words for the situation they were in, Sarutobi got up from his chair and walked over to him.

"What's wrong Jirayra?"

"It's the Seal!! Its not what its meant to be !! look these are the files me and Minato made while designing the Seal and it looks Nothing like it!!"

As he said that Jirayra pulled out a Scroll and handed it too Sarutobi to look at it.

As Sarutobi was reading the Seal it looked really complex in his mind and professional. the shape was a type of spiral with Five symbols on the outside it looked like an Elemental Seal but with a few twists here and there.

He then looked at Little Naruto's Seal on his little belly and couldn't help but let his eyes widen in surprise.

"And YOU call YOURSELF A SENNIN!! You couldn't even notice such a difference since we picked him up! Your getting to old Jirayra!!"

True to his words the Seal on Naruto's Belly was some sort of TRIANGLE facing up wards and within that TRIANGLE was another TRIANGLE facing downwards but there was one more TRIANGLE even smaller inside that one facing up again…Confusing? I believe so… But the most shocking thing was right in the centre of all those TRIANGLE'S was a small Black Dot on Naruto's Belly button and around that dot was THREE SMALL Coma's! Making look like…The Sharingan?!

(( Go to my profile ill have a link to the image of how it looks like! ^^))

"I-is that the SHARINGAN!?"

"I think so Sarutobi-sensei its strange… Give me time to study the Seal and ill tell you the down sides of this messed up Seal before Kyuubi comes out or before it harms the Gaki…"

With that said Jirayra Picked up Naruto and vanished within a Swirl of leaves…

"I better go and announce what's happened today to the public I guess, lets just hope they take it well… (sigh) Im getting to old for this shit…"

(( With Kyuubi))

" Aaahhhh…Wha-what happened?" Came the very soft yet firm voice of the Kyuubi as she looked around where she appeared to be in a white room? And she was behind a cage?!

" All I remember was getting out the council room of the Elder beast…Witch that arrogant Elder Vampire is a part of…Gggrrr…And then I felt a tug? It felt so strange as if I wa--!! Madara! Madara was there! He summoned me somehow and I remember looking in those eyes, that I made for him all those years ago…The Sharingan he named them… And everything went black I remember feeling angry at first then …rage? Guuhh I cant remember! And …WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

As she let out a irritated sigh out… She noticed in one end of the White room beyond the Cage was a Black mark on the wall… It looked like Black paint? As if it was splashed on it…

She suddenly felt her attention focusing on the back of the room where she could see? The Outside? As if she could see threw a window… But why did it keep flashing black every few seconds?…

She didn't know where she was and how she got here… But all she could do for know was watch the… Show?… That seemed like a appropriate word of it!

* * *

**Hey again! so please leave a review and subscribe to my community too! it's a rosario vampire and naruto crossover community so u can find most if not all the story's there! please review and give me flames or anything so i can learn from my mistakes!!**

**Ill update some time around... a few day?**

**XNNMX & Redflash!**

**Check my profile for more info on anything!  
**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey Readers! Sorry It Took A While To Upload This But Thank You To** Sean Malloy **Who Without Pestering Me About The Story (( Pestering In A Good Way ^^)) I Wouldnt Have This Up Until A Few Days Later, So You Can Give A Big Thank You To Sean!**

**Anyways Please Enjoy This Chapter And if Anyone Has Any Question's Please Review Or Pm And Ask Them I Will Reply To All!**

**

* * *

  
**

**::::Kyuubi No Ameratsu + Rosario Vampire::::**

**Chapter Two**

Sarutobi was at the moment relaxing in his Office reading…Icha Icha Paradise… After a Long Three days of explaining the situation to the Council and the Villagers about the 4th 's Sacrifice for Sealing Kyuubi and that they should worship the Boy as a HERO it didn't go so well… The Council went into an uproar saying we should kill the 'Demon' as well did the Villagers… Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut and just say it was dead!! Baka Sarutobi Baka Baka BAKA!!

As of know he was waiting for Said Child and his Ex-Student to come back to the Village, to explain what is wrong with the Seal. It didn't mean he was hoping that something was wrong with it though he had to be careful for the Villagers sake.

'POOF'

He looked up from his perverted book and saw Jirayra with black bags under his eyes from lack of sleep or so he thought.

And he saw little Naruto holding on a bunch of Jirayra's hair with his tiny little hands while sucking on the tip with a smile on his face.

"Sarutobi-sensei I'm back and I know what's wrong with the Seal! It's more of a good thing then bad!" Came the cheerful reply of the Sennin, though you could tell he was trying to hide his tiredness threw his cheerful façade.

"Well go on and tell me I have been most anxious to know how our little Naruto-kun is" Came the relived answerer of the retired and newly appointed Hokage.

Jirayra made his way to Sarutobi's desk, and sat down on one of the chairs while holding Naruto in his left arm, and using his right arm to pull out some scrolls and laying them on the Hokage's desk.

"Right so in these Scrolls are the diagrams of his Seal you see the Seal is killing Kyuubi which was the sole purpose of the original Seal me and Minato Created. But this one is killing it, Much-much faster by the time Naruto is Sixteen he would have absorbed all of Kyuubi's Chakra and Kyuubi's Soul/spirit without its Chakra will evaporate into nothingness…But there is one down side… I mean he will be extremely powerful so powerful that Naruto shouldn't be able to handle all of the chakra, we have to be careful with him. And it seems that the Seal itself is very sensitive if any damage is made on the seal area, it may kill Kyuubi on the spot and the Chakra transplant would happen right there and then or…"

During his lecture Jirayra had stood up from his place and started pacing back and forth while deep in thought, while not noticing little Naruto finding his Wallet and ripping the Paper Ryo notes making ' Little sprinkles' As his young mind thought that ripped paper was…

"Or come on Jirayra you can tell me it can be that bad can it?" Asked the Sarutobi noticing his ex-student's hesitation in telling him the second thing that could occur to Naruto.

"Or there would be an explosion so big it could take out the whole…

Elemental-Countries…In one go…" Came the wary reply of The Toad sennin…

"…That's so messed up! THE WHOLE ELEMENTAL-COUNTRIES!!?!" Bellowed Sarutobi while looking at the baby infant within his ex-students arm's while thinking how a thing so small and fragile, could hold such power that it could destroy all the Shinobi countries.

"Yes Sarutobi-sensei the whole of them… Kyuubi's Chakra is extremely dense and powerful The Kyuubi we had fighting our Village didn't seem to be able to control it's Chakra well so it made it a bigger threat with all it's raw power and even more dangerous…" Came the tired reply of Jirayra who started trying to pick out the little white pieces of paper that suddenly ended up within his hair, without knowing that it was his own Money…

"Wait wait what do you mean The Kyuubi that attacked the village are you saying there are more?!" Asked Sarutobi in a panicked voice.

"No No! its not that well its… Sarutobi-sensei have you ever heard of Bijuu laws?"

"No but im gussing it has something todo with the Bijuu?" Came the silly question of the Third Hokage, Once what he had said registered within his mind he had the decency to look Sheepish.

"Hai that's right it has things to do with the Bijuu… Infact they have everything to do with the Bijuu! So the thing is it's a legendary book made by the first King of the Bijuu The Kyuubi as you might have guessed is not an individual thing, it's a Title For the Bijuu with Nine-Tails and is named King or Queen So who ever is Named Kyuubi is the King Or Queen of all the Bijuu." Jirayra Explained while letting Naruto play with his Frog key-ring that were hooked with his keys.

"Ok I understand but how did they make a Book I mean the Bijuu are Huge beast with no Hands just Paws and Claws…And aren't they wild creatures with no intelligence? Who act only based on there animal instinct" Came the confused question of Sarutobi.

"Ah and you call yourself the God-Of-Shinobi, The-Professor…Tsch!... You see back in the past The Bijuu where able to control there Chakra so well they could become the size of a Human and they could create a Human Form, and no they are not mindless beast only acting on killing they are the most ancient and wisest beast on this planet! dose that explain it?" Came the frustrated answer of Jirayra who was annoyed to know that his own sensei believed in things without looking for the right answers himself.

"So you are saying that the Kyuubi could have been mistaken for a HUMAN?! If he had good Chakra Control?!" Sarutobi asked while ignoring his student's snide insult.

"Hai but because when Each Kyuubi dies the Chakra passes to its new user and it combines with the amount of tails it already had… But if the New appointed King or Queen never hand any tails to begin with, which let me tell you I find quite hard to believe that a being no less powerful then a Bijuu or high class Demon/Monster can defeat A Kyuubi, it will only gain the former power that the former Kyuubi had…But it will double, do you understand?"

**(( A/N: In other words When Kyuubi the 3****rd**** gained her ' Farthers' Title She got all his power meaning she got the power of the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** Kyuubi in one! And when it gets put into her it double's so she is stronger then the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** Kyuubi but only in raw power because she is still young and can't control her Demonic Chakra that well, So each time someone gets the Kyuubi's Chakra it double's making the Chakra reserves twice as much as what the former Kyuubi had hope you understand ^^)))**

"But then wouldn't they have more then Nine tails I mean if the first King or Queen had Nine tails and then passed it to a Bijuu With Eight Tails wouldn't it give it Fourteen tails seeing as though you said it doubles each time it passes to a new king or queen" Asked a confused Sarutobi.

"Ah yes it would but because of the Force of Nature, having a Creature with so Many tails would grow to much because in a few decades you'll be seeing a 700 tailed fox HaHa! But that's why Kyuubi Had a hard time controlling it's Bijuu/Demonic Chakra I imagine it had so much that it could barley control it." Said Jirayra trying to lighten the mood up within the confines of the office… And failing miserably.

"Hai Hai But what dose this all have to do with the Seal?" Questioned Sarutobi while pinching the bridge of his Nose trying to stop the incoming headache from all that he was learning.

"Well In the Bijuu Law Book who ever is able to defeat the King Or Queen of the Bijuu becomes the New King Or Queen Depending on your gender…" Answered Jirayra with a wary voice afraid of the outcome of this new piece of information.

"So what dose that have to do with Naruto?" Sarutobi asked while quirking a curious eyebrow.

"THINK! About it Sarutobi-Sensei!! In time Kyuubi will Die at Naruto's Hand! Naruto will be the New King Of Bijuu and will have all The Kyuubi's Chakra including the past Three Kings and Queens!!"

"S-s-o You mean t-that Naruto Will be the 4th Kyuubi?!"

"Hai That's right! Unless something happens to both of them then ,I don't know, such as if they explode like I told you before."

"Jirayra where did you get all this information?!"

"Ah-ha That would be telling Sarutobi-sensei But you really should have destroyed Orochimaru's Old Base in the Sewers. Lots of great information inside there especially the Book Of Bijuu Laws. Don't ask me how he got it I just found it there! He-he I am so cleaver when I want to be!"

"Hai I should destroy that place but know lets talk more about Naruto… The new King Of The Bijuu Huh?… Well Unless he Blows Up but lets hope not… If we train Naruto to be loving and caring he might not go to the wrong path with his new found power… And Title…" Said a hopeful looking Saurtobi.

"Hai… We really don't need a new Orochimaru he will be worse then Orochimaru with the Sharingan!" Jirayra Said trying to make a joke out of something so serious.

"Talking about the Sharingan Why is its symbol on the Seal?"

"Oh right I forgot to tell you see… Its seems that Minato Messed up A Hand Sign so when he placed the Seal on Naruto. The Seal didn't know what form to take and it seems it Connected with The Past Kings and Queens Chakra. So say If Naruto Did manage to live threw… Till he is Sixteen or whenever the Bijuu Chakra transplant happens it will stay Tame to his Will because if the original Seal got placed on I think that it would have broke away and left Naruto with massive amounts of Bijuu chakra to tame by himself witch he would have ended up like The Kyuubi That Attacked Konoha in other Words A Huge Beast! And being a Bijuu he will be able to Create a Bloodline so I think the Seal took the Form of the Last Bloodline that The Bijuu Chakra Created…"

"Are you telling me That All the Uchiha's Have A Tiny Winy Bit Of Bijuu Chakra in There EYES?! That means they have a bit of demonic Chakra… AND CAN YOU BELIVE THE UCHIHA CLAN HEAD AND COUNCIL CALLED NARUTOA DEMON!! THEY ARE DEMON'S THEMSELVS!"

"HAHA Sarutobi-sensei please quite down Naruto is just starting to Nod off… You know he wasn't that noisy while I was looking at the seal, I'm kinda getting attached to him he is very likeable and innocent…Just like his Father was when he was a Genin…." Added Jirayra his voice cracking a little at the end of his speech.

"Hai hai so is that all you have to say on the Seal?" Trying to change the subject not wanting to get all sad and mournful on such a serious situation they had on hand.

"Yes Sarutobi-sensei it is lets just Hope that his life will be just as respected as I hope it will…"

"Okay well thank you Jirayra for your time… Give me Naruto-kun and ill put him to sleep…"

With all the talking done Sarutobi got out of his Comfy chair and walked around his desk till he was in front of Jirayra who looked down at the sleeping Naruto who was still holding on a bunch of his ex-students hair like a life-line…

"Bye Sarutobi-sensei ill come back in a few Years to see the Gaki and Maybe Train him a bit if he is anything Like his Father Ill Make him My apprentice!"

He gave the little Baby to Sarutobi got up and Poofed away…

Sarutobi Looked down at the still sleeping Naruto with a warm smile and gave him a little Kiss on the forehead and then laid him in his crib and got back to work…

"**Damn Paperwork..!"**

((Within Naruto's Seal))

Within Naruto's Seal, behind a Big ass cage that went up for miles on end, sat a Women with blood red cascading hair, Red slitted eyes, and a body that even a angle would kill for, Full red lips, curves in all the right places she looked around the age of 20.

One of the most un-usual things about her were her nine blood red tails that wrapped around her naked body and three whisker like marks on each of her face cheeks.

Kyuubi looked on at the screen with tears going down her face…But the strange thing was…Instead of a sad face to go with her tears she had tears anger!

" I think I just found my new King…" Said Kyuubi while getting a satisfied smirk on her beautiful face.

* * *

**Haha! So the Plot thickens Kyuubi is starting her Plan for the futur, Sarutobi is having a hard time getting threw is Hokage-ish life, and Naruto LIkES White Sprinkles!! ^^**

**So Please Review They Are Very Much Appreciated! And Sub To My Rosario + Naruto Community If You Want Update's On All The N + R Fics!**

**Next Chapter:: We Will See Little Naru-Chan Grow into The Little Meddiling Kid I want him to be!  
**

Press The Big Button U Know U Want too! ^^


	4. Chapter Three

**^^ You Reader's Didnt See This Update Coming So Soon huh??**

**I Just Thought Ill Be The Nice Guy And Update On The Same Day I Updated The Secound Chapter Hehe I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter As Much As I Enjoyed Typing It!**

**Please Review And If Any Of You Have Somthing To Ask Me About Ask Away Ill Reply To Each Question!**

**^^ Enjoy Chapter Three!::  
**

* * *

**::::Kyuubi No Ameratsu + Rosario Vampire::::**

**Chapter Three**

**(( Six Year's Later )):**

Six Years have past since that Night when they discovered the mystery of the Seal.

Of course Sarutobi was not about to go around and explain everything to the Villagers and Council for once in his life he was going to keep his mouth SHUT!

((A/N: Good Riddance ^^ ))

At the moment Sarutobi was sitting in his Office, staring out the window deep in thought if his thoughtful expression wasn't a giveaway.

At the moment Sarutobi was thinking about Naruto… They boy was Six years old know and he was defiantly his Mother's and Father's Son, By his fathers looks, and by his mother's stubbornness…

He couldn't help but chuckle at that last comment.

But the most troubling subject that involved Naruto was the Villgers…Shinobi included.

Sarutobi was very disappointed in his Village for the treatment they gave Naruto while he grew up such things were:

Assassination attempts…

Glares & Harsh Whispers Behind His Back

Triple The Prices For Shopping And Getting Kicked Out Of Shops

Spat On

Getting Kicked Out The Orphanage At The Age Of Four Years Old

And Beatings Where A Mob Of Civilians And Shinobi, Came towards Naruto and beat him to an inch of his life and also he found Naruto in A Death-like State! Over Seven times in an alley way Filled With Blood!…

But all was well know that Sarutobi got little Naruto his own apartment and some monthly money. And he joined the Ninja Academy at the age of Five of course a lot of people were shocked at that statement seeing as though normally you entered at the Age of Seven Or Eight. But Naruto didn't have any parents to hold him back from joining early and Sarutobi wanted him to become strong to protect himself from the MOBS.

All was well…

Or so he thought…

**(( With Naruto ))**

Six Year old Naruto was currently jogging towards his special super-secret passageway.

Which was a hole in Konoha's Main wall that surrounded the Village.

The reason he was going to that location today was because he had a new set of Kunai and Shurikan from the Old-man.

Which he was very great full for!

But the Old-man was really getting old he never noticed Naruto doing his own private training…

"Senile more like…" Naruto muttered to himself as he kept heading towards his destination.

Naruto for the past Two years had been going out of Konoha's walls and into Konoha's Forest, that surrounded Konoha. And had been training with his 'Shadow clone Jutsu' in other words '_Kage bunshin no jutsu!' _

How? You may be asking yourself that a little boy of no older then Six years old new such a high Jonin Level Jutsu…A Forbidden jutsu no less?

Well it all started when…

_**Flash-back No Jutsu!**_

"Old-man!! Old-man!!! Are you in here?!" Yelled Four year old Naruto Uzumaki as he walked into the Hokage's office without permission of course.

As he looked around the place he couldn't help but notice the bookshelf which in his eyes seem to be glowing!

Even though he was never one to like books or anything todo with reading, he understood that he was in the Hokage's chambers… There must have something to make him stronger so maybe the bookshelf…

As he started walking towards the bookshelf, he read the title of the first Book which was:

'A Shinobis Life-style And What It Means To Be One!'

Now people would be wondering how a Four year old could read so well…

Well even he didn't know how he did it.

Now that he thought about it he never learned how to read it just came to him everyday, he would know more about something he never heard of

He remembered the time he woke up once and had information about Royalty but not the kind he would expect…

_But he never told the Old-man he though he should keep this information to himself._

_As he looked at the next book he saw it had a strange name:_

'_Secret Passageway Pull This Book'_

'_And here I thought Shinobi were supposed to be discreet, it's latterly inviting me to pull it!' Naruto thought to himself as he tried reaching for the book._

_Well little Naruto wanted to Learn more so he tried jumping up and down to reach said book but to no avail._

_So he went to the Hokage's Desk, and took the chair and rolled it towards the Bookshelf until he got to his location once, he got to the bookshelf he jumped on the chair and pulled the book trying to get it out. All he got was the bookshelf pushing towards him making him fall on his ass and let a little squeak of surprise._

_When he looked up again he saw the Bookshelf that was right in front of him a second ago to his left… Once he got towards the area where the bookshelf was a moment ago. He looked inside to see a room filled with Scrolls he went in and looked around he saw small Scrolls in isle and big Scrolls in glass cases…_

_Then he saw it a big ass Scroll on a stand with chains around it…_

_He walked towards it and tried to move the Scroll which did not even budge. But then he noticed a flashing red light on the ceiling he looked up to see the little red light still flashing then he heard some rusty metal moving from behind him. When he turned around he saw the Bookshelf move back closing itself just how he found it when he came into the office._

"_Oh Fuck! Now I am stuck in this room with Scroll's and stuff know what do I do?!?!" Naruto asked himself angrily._

_He learned all his swear words street-wise…_

_He looked once again around the room. Then he suddenly got a small cute little smile witch just spelled trouble…_

_He walked back towards the Big ass Scroll and looked at the chains that were connected on to the floor and went up all the way to the Scroll surrounding it…_

"_Now if only there was a simple way to disconnect the Chains from the floor" He mumbled to himself._

_He gave a little Huff before letting himself fall backwards and land on his Ass. But this time it really hurt him he lifted himself up to see a green button flashing green on the floor where he landed and then he heard a 'CLICK-CLICK-CLICK-CLICK' He turned around and looked at the chains that suddenly came of the Scroll…_

"_Well what do you know God Hates me But Fate Must Love Me!!" He looked up at the ceiling and gave a wink, as trying to give a 'Thank You' to Fate…_

_He got up opened the Scroll And Started Reading threw the Scroll…_

_**(Five Hours Later)**_

After Five Hours he heard talking he quickly rolled up the Scroll and put it back in its place without the chains on he quickly hid himself behind a Shelf with more Scrolls…

_Then suddenly the Bookshelf/Door thing Opened up and in came the Old-man with a serious expression._

'_He must of found out someone got in here' Naruto thought to himself as he suddenly came out of his hiding space and went threw Hand signs._

"Sexy No Jutsu!_"_

**((A/N: It dosnt actually say in canon when he learned the Sexy no Jutsu so I just made him learn it at a young age ^^))**

'_Poof'_

_In a puff of smoke Naruto was replaced with Naruko His female Version of himself which he noticed a few weeks ago when he did a simple Henge it wasn't an illusion he really did become a Nine-teen year old Busty blonde girl! With only smoke hiding her goodies!_

"_Old-man please get out the way I don't think I can wait any longer pretty please…!"Naruko Begged with the a seduictive voice while bating her eyelashes._

_Suddenly their was a Spray of Blood And Sarutobi Found himself on the Floor With his foot twitching._

_Naruko quickly undid the Jutsu which got him back to Naruto and ran out the Office and back outside._

'_Haha yeah!! I got to learn some Jutsu!! And usfull ones too!' He thought to himself victoriously._

_**Flash-back No Jutsu: KAI!**_

And that's how he did it. If you asked him he was just the perfect Ninja!

As he came to a stop infront of a Huge Wall. That had a Small Chunk Missing out of it which he used his little body to wobble in and come out the other side.

**((A/N: I Know Konoha Would Have Fixed This As Soon As they found it But Just Imagine it's behind a old hous or something so no one notices ^^ ))**

As he got back to his feet he noticed with a smile that he was in the forest.

He then started jogging to his training spot in the woods…

Some people would say why he wouldn't use the training grounds in Konoha. Well it was simple he just couldn't they would notice his true strength and probably Beat him like they did so many times before.

Which he still didn't know why they did that…

He suddenly came to a stop as he heard grunts and groans and…Yelling?!

* * *

**Know For You Guy's Who Had Read My Story before The Re-write I Think You Know What's Coming Next Huh?? ^^**

**So Like I said Before Please Review And Criticize If You Want It Dosnt Bother Me I Need To Improve And I Know It!**

**Next Chapter: Naruto Meets Two Suprisingly Cute Girls In The Forest...  
**


	5. Chapter Four

**Well hello everyone, well i don't have much to say apart from the i would really like you guys to review this chapter becuz i need to know what you think of it it's my first fight scene and stuff so please tell me what you think^^ i really really really love reviews!! i adore them!!**

**Well i have a request can anyone who enjoys Naruto X Female Kyuubi or any rare Naruto Pairings send me a list of a few fanfictions i might enjoy, im looking for a really good fanfiction so please help me out and enjoy this chapter! ^^  
**

* * *

**::::Kyuubi No Ameratsu + Rosario Vampire::::**

**Chapter Four**

_**Previously On KNA + RV:**_

_**He then started jogging to his training spot in the woods… **_

_**Some people would say why he wouldn't use the training grounds in Konoha. Well it was simple he just couldn't they would notice his true strength and probably Beat him like they did so many times before. **_

_**Which he still didn't know why they did that…**_

_**He suddenly came to a stop as he heard grunts and groans and…Yelling?!**_

Naruto's curiosity perked up after hearing the childish whines and yells. Deciding that he should see if someone was in danger, he left for the source of the commotion.

He suddenly noticed, that while he was musing he passed his personnel training ground and went well out far in the dark-end of the forest; where he heard parents warn there children never to go out there because of Evil Monsters and Demon's lived there.

But he didn't have any parents so if they didn't technically tell him not to go, it was all good!

When he entered the lush and sun bathed clearing, he saw quite a spectacular site…

There where two girls within the clearing, making them seemingly glow under sun rays…

The first girl and by her height; he guessed she was the youngest.

Looking to be around Five or Six years old.

Pale smooth skin.

She had flaming red hair tied up in two pigtails one on each side of her head.

She wore a red dress/gown making her look cute especially with her little button nose.

When he finally directed his eyes to the next girl, he suddenly had the urge to pinch himself silly; to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

She was, for a lack of a better word… Stunningly Beautiful…

She seemed to be a few years older then him; maybe around Two or Three years older.

…She had;

White pale skin.

Long silk like flowing silver hair.

Ruby red shining slitted eye's… Which he found quite strange but in a exotic way…

"Woah…" Was the only word that could escape out of Naruto's mouth among the other word he could have used to describe what he saw before him.

"Onee-sama I'm not done yet! I have to beat you!" Screamed the little Red head girl while trying to get back to her feet albeit while struggling.

"Kokoa stay down you are only exhausting yourself, heal your injuries then if you wish so… You may try again if you want to fight me so badly (sigh)… Just heal a bit first ok?"Said the silver haired girl to the newly named Kokoa, she had a strong yet soft voice that spoke confidence…

"But how do you keep beating me! I need to beat you! I now you are not invincible!" Raged on the red headed cutie, as Naruto newly dubbed her.

"You need to become stronger, but you cannot just become stronger by just rushing in and attacking me, you need to now what you are doing!" Said the older looking girl; changing to lecture/teacher mode.

"But how am I supposed to get stronger, when knowing you can just beat me over and over again!" Kokoa said while leaning on a tree trunk and pouting furiously.

Suddenly Naruto thought it would be wise to make himself known, he new a few Jutsu and stuff maybe he could help and make friends!

As he came out of the lush green bushes, the Silver haired girl suddenly snapped her beautiful face to his direction along with the little girl.

They both got identical blushes on there faces from seeing his body.

His wild hair and whisker marks which adored his cheeks, his blue shorts and white T-shirt that had a orange spiral of sorts on it.

But the thing that made both girls Quirk a delicate eyebrow was that his clothes were stained with Dark Red stains and rips everywhere on his shirt. But his body seemed to be clean and well not dirty…

_**(( A/N: I know they be too young to be into boys and stuff but bare with me I need them to get interested into Naruto quickly before the big events come up in future chapters))**_

He gave them a small smile as he walked towards them. But he suddenly stopped when the Silver haired girl, while still having a blush adoring her cheeks, turned her whole body in his direction. And got into what he assumed to be a battle-stance, but it was messed up in his eyes. He could see all sorts of flaws in it.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked in a threatening voice that just screamed 'don't mess with me'.

" Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! and well I was just heading towards my Training area within the forest and I overhead a commotion around here, I just wanted to check and see if there was someone who needed help, and by the looks of it I think you do with that stance you are using I can see and name all of your flaws." Naruto said with a friendly voice and foxy grin making both girls blush harder.

Kokoa who still seemed to be staring at Naruto in a daze like state suddenly got up from the tree trunk she was leaning on and pointed at Naruto with a expression of disbelief on he cute button nosed face.

" What makes YOU think YOU can beat my Onee-sama!" She asked with a tone of voice which seemed to be dripping with disbelief.

"Well why don't we have a friendly spar and we can see on what level you are in Tai-jutsu." Naruto asked while not noticing the looks of confusion on the girls faces after he said the word 'Tai-Jutsu'

Naruto shifted his body until he was in a flawless Academic **Tai-Jutsu** stance.

After the incident with the Forbidden scroll; and learning the **Kage bunshin** along with other Jutsu's but not many.

Naruto had started making at least five** Kage bunshin's** a day and sending them to the Academy while he went to his special Training spot. Each time one of his Clone's got short on Chakra he would make the other one of his hidden Clone's use a **Kawarimi ****to switch places with the Clone in the class.**

**So for the past few years Naruto was able to get all the experience he would be able to get from his Clones at the Academy as if he was really there.**

**While he was at the Training Area within Konoha's lush forest, Naruto would be fighting…. Naruto's? **

**Well he would be fighting himself by making over Thirty-five Kage Bunshin's he still didn't have enough Chakra to make more but his Chakra control was getting better since he started using the Tree and Water walking exercises that he sent one of his Henged Clones to the Library within the Shinobi Section to learn more about Chakra and how to Control it.**

So all in all Naruto was strong he new he could beat Sasuke-teme, But he was scared that if he showed his true strength they would stop him from gaining more Power.

The same thing could be said about his personality he never showed his true personality, he kept his go-lucky-happy attitude to piss of the Village's inhabitants so they wouldn't see his pain from the Beating and love-less life he had.

If he had to guess he would say he was around High Genin level within Shinobi strength…

What he didn't know was that the Forbidden scroll Contained Jutsu's which he mastered, each and everyone of them were either High Jonin level or Kage level jutsu's.

In reality Naruto was around Chuunin level in Nin-Jutsu, High Genin in Tai-Jutsu ( Only because he didn't know any other Tai-Jutsu Stance other then the Basic Academy Stance, Which he mastered) And finally Gen-Jutsu… Well to much Chakra and the Gen-Jutsu shatters before it can be set up… So Gen-Jutsu was a big No-No.

Okay back to the present…!

As he said this he suddenly got in to his battle-stance. Ready to fight the Silver haired girl.

She seemed to understand what he wanted and rushed forwards sending a kick in his direction. Which he blocked but to his surprise it had enough strength to send him a few feet away from his position but he didn't fall.

He rushed towards her and jumped into the air as a doge as she tried to kick him in the stomach.

Then with great acrobatic skills he started flipping in the air and doing twirls and flips trying to get enough force into his next attack. Then he did a Hammer kick to the ground by bringing his left leg out and aiming it to her head which she dogged but had a look of shock as she saw the power of the kick on the ground. Which left a little crater.

" I think we could keep fighting like this for a while why don't we use one final move to make the win?" Naruto asked her as he got his fingers in to a cross shape making her face puzzle a little in confusion.

"O-okay" She replied breathing in heavy breaths she couldn't believe this boy seemed to be able to surpass her! He didn't even sweat threw out all there fighting while she was using nothing but will power not to just collapse on her knee's!

"_**Kage bushin no jutsu!" **_Naruto yelled out.

Suddenly all around the whole Clearing you could hear 'Poofing' Noises. Once they subsided there was smoke all over the area…

Once the smoke subsided much to The silver haired girls shock there were about Fifty more Naruto Clones!

" W-h-at! Is this are you a Wizard?" She asked in a shocked voice while staring wide-eyed around the clearing at all the clones around them.

But Naruto didn't give her a response he just sent a mental command to the **Kage Bunshins** and watched them rush towards her.

She dogged the first Five. But then Eight clones came out the crowed one kicked her in the chin sending her up in the air.

Another Five appeared behind her and started kicking her up while yelling:

"U-Z-U-M-A-K-I"

_**(( I Know Naruto learns this later but once again bare with me ^^ ))**_

Once she was just free falling…

The real Naruto appeared in front of her and did a flip in the air. And Hammer kicked her in the gut sending her full force to the ground while yelling "RENDAN!"

BOOM!

Was the sound that went of as her back hit the ground full-force.

She started getting up from the crater she was in. And started limping then suddenly she gave a small grunt of pain and she started falling forwards head first to the ground. She clenched her eyes shut waiting for the pain to come but it didn't…

"Hey are you alright I am so sorry if I hurt you too much!" Asked a the childish voice of one Naruto Uzumaki.

She opened her eyes and looked up to see Naruto's worried face concern flaring within his eyes, while staring at her limp form. She couldn't help but let a an "EEP!" Of surprise from the proximity of their faces and that made her blush …

She didn't understand why was she acting so strange in front of this boy!? She was suppose to be Brave-Strong-Confident and a Little Arrogant Vampire not some shy little girl!

He laid her on the ground gently. And sat next to her while looking at her with his head tilted to one side in a cute way…

"S-so ummm are you an angle?" Naruto asked in awe and confusion as if trying to sort out a Mind game.

She was startled by the question that by the time she had let it sunk in she noticed that she was staring at him like a gaping fish, looking to the Lush Tree's to her left and apparently finding them more interesting then other any direction.

She finally responded.

"N-no I-I am a Vampire actually quite the opposite" She still didn't look at his face knowing full well that he would start to hate her and be scared. But to her surprise she felt a hand grab her chin and pull it gently too end up looking at Naruto's face. Which had a huge grin on it and he was looking at her with a look of Awe and Fascination.

"NO WAY!! Really! That's so cool!! The Old-man back at Konoha read me a story about Vampire's when I was a few years younger!! Aren't they those Pretty girls who drink blood?!"

She just looked at him in shock then her blush came back full force and she gave him a small smile.

"Hai I am a Vampire but why are you not scared? My Mother told me that if I met someone in the Human world that they would be scared of me and run. And I would never make friends in the Human world…" She finished with her face a little saddened…

(( In My Story Moka Is Still Strong and Confident but she is still young so she hasn't grown any spunk yet that she would have gotten when she got sealed away and went to a Human School so she likes the idea of making friends humans or monster friends cuz she doesn't hate humans yet.))

"Human world? Mother? Nah Ill be you friend! I'm not scared of you! Anyways how can someone so pretty be dangerous?" He asked her with a warm smile and twinkling eyes…

"W-why do you keep saying I'm pretty?" She asked while looking at his face with Suspicion that he might be a Pervert her Mother warned her about…

"You are the most prettiest Girls I have ever seen!! Your hair looks silky and soft it has a beautiful light of silver your pale face seems to be glowing to me and you have Red eyes which to others might scare them because I heard Kyuubi had Red Eyes and everyone is scared of Kyuubi! But your eyes don't bother me they are lovely!" Came the dreamy reply of little Naruto.

She looked at him in shock because for Two reasons:

One he just told her that he seemed to like everything about her.

Two he new about Kyuubi-sama.

The King of the Bijuu!

And The King Of all Demons And Monsters Including Vampires!

Her mother always told her that People in the Human World shouldn't know about Kyuubi Because usually she never leaves her Dimension…

But she did die… But for some strange reason her Mother told her that the New Kyuubi, had not been found usually… The New Kyuubi usually is Selected straight away once it Dies…Strange…

"So what's your name?" Naruto asked while helping her to her feet.

"Moka…Moka Akashiya" She replied while accepting his help.

Suddenly they heard A "KYYYAAAA" As The Little Red head girl named Kokoa Jumped in front of Naruto Bowing repeatedly With stars In her eyes.

Both Naruto and Moka got different reaction's too this...

Moka slapped her forehead and looked down in shame knowing what was going to happen now...

While Naruto got a very... Naruto-like Reaction he just looked at her blankly, he totally forgot about her while Fighting Moka he forgot that Kokoa was still around she apparently only came out of her daze like state from watching her 'Onee-sama' get defeated buy a boy around her age.

"Naruto-Sama! You are amazing you beat Onee-Sama! without breaking a sweat and you smell so good!!" Kokoa Squealed in delight.

She told him while looking at him with her hands on top of her heart and stars in her eyes…

Suddenly he heard someone sniffing he looked back to Moka who was looking at him with a faraway look in her eyes and suddenly she whispered a little:

"I'm Sorry But I Cannot Resist"

And before he could ask her what she was talking about…

She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck then…

She Bit Him On The NECK?!!!

He could feel his blood leaving him….But then felt pain on the other side of his neck. That's when he noticed that the little Red head girl was doing the same…

"AHH Tha-That Feels!!…Quite good actually…." Naruto commented quietly to himself as he sat himself down on the floor and let the girls suck on his neck happily.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! PLEASE!!! I NEED REVIEWS I LOVE THEM!!! ^^ Please don't take this the wrong way.**

**Anyways Next Chapter:: Naruto, Moka, And Kokoa's relationship strengthin over the year....And why are ANBU's after Naruto?! Find Out NEXT TIME!!  
**


	6. Chapter Five

**Hey Everyone! Sorry that i havent updated lately it was my birthday on the 25th and Micheal jackson died and it just made me a little depressed so when i tried typing nothing came out ^^ sorry well i hope u enjou this chapter i know its rushed but i hope its okay! I have updated my Profile with new images for the story u can find a picture of moka and kokoa and naruto ect... And thank u DemonAngel of Ice for the list of fanfictions u gave me it was just what i was looking for the only problem is that i read them all already apart from 2 but the 2 that i read were great thanks! so if u have a question please PM me or Review a question and i will do my best to answer it ^^ i hope enjoy this!**

* * *

**::::Kyuubi No Ameratsu + Rosario Vampire::::**

**Chapter Five**

_**Previously On KNA + RV:**_

_Suddenly he heard someone sniffing he looked back to Moka who was looking at him with a faraway look in her eyes and suddenly she whispered a little:_

"_I'm Sorry But I Cannot Resist" _

_And before he could ask her what she was talking about… _

_She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck then…_

_She Bit Him On The NECK?!!! _

_He could feel his blood leaving him….But then felt pain on the other side of his neck. That's when he noticed that the little Red head girl was doing the same…_

"AHH Tha-That Feels!!…Quite good actually…." Naruto commented quietly to himself as he sat himself down on the floor and let the girls suck on his neck happily.

**(( One Year Later ))**

One Year had passed since the day that Naruto Uzumaki – ( Namikaze), Moka Akashiya; and her little sister Kokoa Shuzen, had met and become friends…Best of friends!

During this One Year Naruto, Moka, Kokoa had all met up as many times as the could; sometimes they were I able to see each other at least Five times a week.

They finally got to know each other properly they spoke about their Dislikes, Likes, Dreams for the future, and much more conversion was shared about so much more.

At first Moka was a little hesitant.

She had never spoken to people who didn't live in her Home/Manor, and she never had a friend before let alone a good one like Naruto she would never admit it but she really took a liking to him.

Of course Kokoa took the most liking to him she was always stuck to him like glue. She would always compliment him saying how 'Naruto-Sama Is Amazing And Super Strong! And Could Beat Her One-Sama!!' And she always had Stars in her eyes while she stayed glued on his back hugging his neck and having her legs around his body.

As for Naruto himself he told them about his life in Konoha, but he would never tell them about how get got the Beatings and Spat-on. And that he used to live on the streets or that he lived alone and didn't have any parents. He thought they might not like him anymore, and he really didn't want that to happen… He really liked the Two he liked Kokoa she was a little obsessive of him and her sister. But that didn't bother him it sure changed a lot from the treatment he got from Konoha…

Moka was a girl that at the moment he had developed a Crush or at least he thought it was a Crush; he had never had feelings such as he did when he was around here or when she would just stare at him HECK! He would bet a Ramen voucher that even when she just looked at his direction he would blush!

She was so Beautiful! Don't get him wrong he found Kokoa just as Cute as Moka was Beautiful. But Moka he loved her Toughness, Courage, Fearlessness, She was just Moka that's it Moka was Moka!

As the Year Past and they saw each other weekly, Naruto would teach them everything he got taught at the Academy.

Apart from the Jutsu and things to do with Chakra Because they didn't have any being Monsters and all they just didn't.

Yep that's right they explained that they come from a Place filled with Monsters that was in some portal on the other side of the Forest. When he asked them why they came here to Konoha's Forest they just said that it was Calm and that they didn't want there Father knowing that they were training yet…

So Naruto just taught them all the Tai-Jutsu he could at first he started teaching them the Academy's Tai-Jutsu stance. But then he started finding it Weak and Useless so he went back to The Hokage's Scroll Safe. Behind the Bookshelf in his office and looked up some Scrolls. He found Two Scrolls One was called:

'Namikaze Clan Tai-Jutsu Stance And Kata's Created By Minato Namikaze'

He took that one because he remembered the Old-man telling him that Minato Namikaze was the 4th Hokage. So he naturally thought it would be very Powerful…Which it did end up being very Powerful Tai-Jutsu Stance. As for the Sword Kata's They were Very Tricky to Learn, but they ended up being okay…

The Second Tai-Justsu Scroll he got was one that shocked the Daylights out of him:

'Uzumaki Tai-Jutsu Stance And Kata's Created By Kushina Uzumaki'

So In the end Naruto Used the Namikaze Scroll and the girls used to Uzumaki because it seemed to need more flexibility and agility, which was something he didn't have. When he gave it to them they didn't seem to be able to open it.

Till Naruto tried putting some blood on the Seal that just like Iruka-Sensei told him about they were Called 'Blood Seals' Then he did the same with the Namikaze Scroll and it did the same!

But after he had the ensure the girls sucking his blood out saying;

'We couldn't help but watch that blood go to waste on a piece of paper when they could have his delicious blood.'

So in One Year Moka was able to…

'With the help of Naruto guiding her arms and legs with his hands making her blush'

To finish half way threw the Scroll; she got the Kata's and Tai-Jutsu down pretty good.

Naruto got her a Wooden Sword to help her for the Kata's Which she was very grate full for and thanked him by giving him hug.

**(( A/N:::More Will Be Explained As For Why Moka Isnt The Ass Kicking Chick We All Know And Love It Will Be All Explained In Later Coming Chapter's And PLEASE If You Have Any Question's About Anything PM And I Will Do My Best To Answer! ^^ ))**

As for Kokoa well, she just used her little transforming bat which could transform into a Massive Vampire Mace of sorts she used that with the Uzumaki Clan Kata's she had a little trouble with the Tai-Jutsu stance but Naruto helped her out just as he did with Moka… Which unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you see it made Kokoa even more Obsessed with him…

Back to the present they were all sitting around a tree within the clearing that they met and un-officially named it there's, they used it for nothing but training and relaxing or just meeting up to have a nice talk and stay in each other's presence.

Naruto was leaning against a Tree reading a Scroll about Cutting a leaf with Wind Chakra Seeing as tho he finished Tree-walking and Water-walking exercise…Kokoa was leaning her head on his left shoulder sleeping, while she kept furtively trying to snuggle further in the corner of his body then was possible…Moka was on his right side leaning against the same Tree also having her head resting on his shoulder while she was eating a Red apple she got out of a Tree…She also seemed to be thinking hard about something and every now and then would sneak a glance at Naruto while he kept reading…Who was of course obliviously to it all.

All was well…

Till a bunch of people Naruto didn't recognize for different reasons appeared before them, one reason was that some of them had some sort of Mask's on there face's with Animal drawing's on, and other with green vest and some normal looking civilians clothed people who just didn't know.

Naruto looked up from his scroll in shock!

He didn't even feel there presence! How could they sneak up on him!

But he pushed all those troubling thoughts to the back of his mind at the moment he new what all this meant…

It meant someone was going to get hurt…Badly…

* * *

**OoOoOoO!! So Some ANBU and Shinobi and CIVILIANS! have come for Naruto but why? Naruto has a feeling that its not so good but will he be right or wrong wait till next time to see what happens! ^^ Ill give u a little Spoiler ::: Naruto gets injured...bady!**

**So i hope u enjoyed it and please please please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Please i LOOOOVVEEE Reviews!! I'm thinking of making a New fic but ill get this one to a certain point then ill probably start and update them both! It will probably be a Naruto/HP Fic or not i dunno! Please PM if u would like me to explain somthing or Review and ask! Till next time!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Well here you go the 6th chapter of KNA + RV! I hope you enjoy this as with the other chapter's! i know its kinda short but oh well it was a quick update!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**::::Kyuubi No Ameratsu + Rosario Vampire::::**

**Chapter Six**

_Previously On KNA + RV:_

All was well…

_Till a bunch of people Naruto didn't recognize for different reasons appeared before them, one reason was that some of them had some sort of Mask's on there face's with Animal drawing's on, and other with green vest and some normal looking civilians clothed people who just didn't know._

_Naruto looked up from his scroll in shock!_

_He didn't even feel there presence! How could they sneak up on him!_

_But he pushed all those troubling thoughts to the back of his mind at the moment he new what all this meant…_

_It meant someone was going to get hurt…Badly…_

"Well what do we have here so this is where you have been hiding huh? You little Demon Brat! I am sure you brain-washed these young innocent girls to stay around with you!" Yelled a seemingly hysterical ANBU who had a Peacock Mask placed on his face.

When Naruto looked up and saw who it was his eyes widened in surprise.

"It seems that those girls are demon whores! now we should kill them too we would be HERO's for killing the Demon brat! And his Minions!" Shouted A Pink haired Women with a huge forehead! As she started walking towards him with a Broken Bottle in hand smirking like no tomorrow!

Naruto quickly got to his feet turned around picked up Kokoa and threw her Around his body so she was on his back, and he held her securely with one arm. He looked to his left and saw Moka glaring coldly back at their visitors, he pulled her up and held her bridal style in his arms while using Chakra to keep Kokoa sticking to his body he turned around and started sprinting up a random tree with only one thought in his mind repeating itself over and over…

'I won't let them get my friends involved with my own personnel hell! I will protect them with my LIFE my…MY precious people!'

The crowed of Hero-wannabies could only watch in shock, awe, and pure loathing as they watched the Demon brat pick up both girls with reflex the could be only described as… FOX-like! And seemingly sticking one of his Minions to his back with Chakra, and running up a tree with Chakra!

Naruto jumped from tree to tree and then came to a stop on a certain tree with enough leaves to hide them for a while. He gently laid_**(( A/N: No Not That Type Of Laid ^^))**_ Moka against the Trunk of the tree and positioned Kokoa in her lap, he was about to turn around and run back to mislead the MOB from the girls trail when he suddenly felt a hand grab his wrist, he looked back to see Moka looking at him with worry in her Red eyes…

"Where are you going Naru-kun? You cannot go back there! And you know why you can't!" She asked/said to him in a pleading manner while rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand in a calming and soothing manner…

"Moka-chan Don't follow me please I have to go they want me, and I would rather die then let you two get even so much as a bruise on your bodies!" he looked at her with a hard stare trying to intimidate her… But she wasent a Vampire for nothing she just held his hard harder and gave him a Cold glare.

" You WILL And CONNOT go back there! You will not leave me and Kokoa! These people seem to be ANBU and Shinobi u told us about! I know they want to hurt you I can literally taste the desire to kill in the air, Please don't go…I don't understand why they keep calling you a Demon or why they think it's befitting to kill you but…--- Just don't go we need you!…I…Need you…" She was begging him at this point, he was so focused on getting the MOB away from the girls trail that he didn't quite register what she just said to him, He new she had Monster strength that could rival Tsunade Of The Sennin and wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

So he stopped struggling and trying to think of a way to keep them safe; and looked at her for a few seconds just thinking about the out come of all of this:

So he looked at her… Into her beautiful Ruby eyes… And his hard stare became a soft and caring look … He bent down towards her his face right in front of her face, he then put his mouth near her ear and whispered;

"Thank you… Thank you for everything. You have been my first ever friend along with Co-co-chan… _**((That's His Nickname For Kokoa))**_… Thank you so much! This Past Year has been the best of my life… I-I love you Moka-chan! Thanks again please keep on training and become strong to protect your precious people just like I am about to do for you!!"

Moka sat there stunned from what she just heard and only just came back to reality when she noticed she wasn't holding onto Naruto anymore and that he just jumped out of the Tree doing a Nose-dive.

"NARUTO!!"

But screaming was useless because Naruto just kept landing and jumping from tree to tree until he was just above the clearing that held so many memories for him…

Meeting his first Precouis people…

Making his first ever friends…

Training to become stronger to…

PROTECT! THEM!

He jumped of from the current tree he was spying on them from, and landed with a crouch. All the MOBs activity stopped and they all just glared at him.

"There's The Demon Kill Him Before He Leaves Again!!" Some random Shit faced guy from the MOB called out, seriously the guy was literally frothing from the mouth…

Naruto put his Hands into a seal and yelled;

"Kai!"

An ANBU Katana shimmered into existence on his back and black fingerless gloves with metal plate guards on the back became visible on his hands.

He pulled the Sheaved ANBU katana out from its sheave…And charged right back at them!

So far he didn't want to kill anybody, unlike them, so he just made deep wounds in the Civilians Legs and Arms making them fall on the ground unable to move… As for the Shinobi they kept Beating the shit out of him with their speed but he tried moving as Fast as he could dogging left and right… That is until he noticed all the ANBU Missing…

"AHHHHH!!!"

'_CO-CO-CHAN!!_' He thought franticly as he Danced threw the Shinobi and Civilians… Suddenly he ran back towards where he dropped of the girls while all the people who could still move followed him.

As he caught site of the Tree Kokoa and Moka were on, he saw Moka standing In font of Ten ANBU who had their Kodachi drawn-out aiming it at her, while she was standing in front of Kokoa who was Looking at The ANBU In shock and fear.

As he was drawing closer he saw one of the ANBU draw back his Kodachi and bring it down towards Moka!

Moka was staring coldly at the ANBU before her person, still shaking a little in Fear and Worry for Naruto. She then saw one of the ANBU bring back his Kodachi and bring it back down towards her…She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the Sword to her small body… When suddenly she heard a grunt of pain and felt some warm liquid hit her trembling face… She heard Kokoa gasp in Shock and Horror behind her…

She slowly opened her Ruby eyes just to have them snap open even wider as her body trembled even harder…their in front of her was, Naruto with a Sharp Metal Blade sticking out his Gut…She couldn't believe it… He was really serious when he said he would give his life for her and her sister…

Then both her and Kokoa watched in disbelief as his body went down the blade with a sickening slushy sound… And finally he hit the Tree branch face first hard and then fell down the Tree branch his body limp falling like a Rag-doll of A Seventy-foot high Tree…

'Crack-Snap-Crunch'

Were the noises they could hear as he fell down and his body broke threw the Tree braches that were in the way from him to the ground…

As they watched him hit the Ground with a sickening Slap!

**((Within The Seal))**

A yell of pain, horror, and outrage was heard within the not-so-white-room as the black splashes of 'paint' were around over half the room know.

Kyuubi looked down to her chest where a pure silver blade was sticking down between her breast…

' Cough!—Cough!'

"It's is time Naruto-Kun…" Kyuubi whispered to herself in pure glee and happiness, while coughing up some metallic red blood…

* * *

**Ah! the plot thickens! what was Kyuubi on about? but im sure you all know already hehehe ^^ anyways please Review, Flame whatever i just want to improve but i still like reviews they make this all worth while! I'm going to make a new fanfiction that has been on my mind for about...3 weeks? its really good idea and hasnt been used from what iv seen so before i start it would anyone like to Co-author with me Its going to be a Harry Potter Fic with Naruto Things In it so i guess it still stands as a HP/Naruto fic right? hehe so please PM or review me a message and i will contact you and explain my idea!**

**Untill next time Here is a Teaser ::: "....What is t-this p-p-power! It's unbelivable!"**

**See ya **

**XNNMX!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Ello Ello! ^^**

**Here is the new Chapter! Sorry about the long wait i kinda got Hooked on World of warcraft again and well i kept having to re-think of a great fight scene for the big fight but...Well you'll see!**

**Know i hope most if not all of you have seen my new Kyuubi No Am...Ect Trailer on Youtube! i put a preview sorts on it here is the link:::**

**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=qa4d06PPy58**

**This is for my latest one which i made today click on my Youtube channel if u want to see the old one which is just as good i think! ^^**

**Well Enjoy!**

* * *

**::::Kyuubi No Ameratsu + Rosario Vampire::::**

**Chapter Seven**

_Previously On KNA + RV:_

_She slowly opened her Ruby eyes just to have them snap open even wider as her body trembled even harder…their in front of her was, Naruto with a Sharp Metal Blade sticking out his Gut…She couldn't believe it… He was really serious when he said he would give his life for her and her sister…_

_Then both her and Kokoa watched in disbelief as his body went down the blade with a sickening slushy sound… And finally he hit the Tree branch face first hard and then fell down the Tree branch his body limp falling like a Rag-doll of A Seventy-foot high Tree…_

'_Crack-Snap-Crunch'_

_Were the noises they could hear as he fell down and his body broke threw the Tree braches that were in the way from him to the ground…_

_As they watched him hit the Ground with a sickening Slap!_

_**((Within The Seal))**_

_A yell of pain, horror, and outrage was heard within the not-so-white-room as the black splashes of 'paint' were around over half the room know._

_Kyuubi looked down to her chest where a pure silver blade was sticking down between her breast…_

' _Cough!—Cough!'_

"_It's is time Naruto-Kun…" Kyuubi whispered to herself in pure glee and happiness, while coughing up some metallic red blood…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence...

Dead, cold…Horror filled silence formed itself around the Forest clearing.

But it didn't last for long as every single member of the Mob from ANBU, Civilians, Jonin, Chunin started throwing their arms in the air and cheering their lungs out of breath.

" We did it! We killed the demon spawn!" A certain civilian cheered out, hooping his arm around some random whore's arm and prancing around like a stupid kid in a candy store.

" The demon is dead! We are hero's!" This time it was a ANBU who started cheering around.

Moka couldn't believe it…He was dead…Even within her thoughts the very idea of Naruto being dead was…Surreal.

Naruto…Was her friend, her first ever friend! This wasn't how it was supposed to happen!

Before she knew it tears started crawling down her silky pale skin, dripping down her chin onto Kokoa's redheaded head.

"M-mo-Moka! W-what's happened….Why are people cheering?" Moka looked down at her little sisters small form which was currently settled into her lap while her very own hand was placed over her eyes in a protective manner.

Moka could only let out whimper.

"Hey! What about the girls?" a female civilian called out to the celebrating crowed.

"Yeah the demon whore's what should we do with them?" A fat oath called out to the crowed, while licking his lips and looking at them with…Something in his eyes that Moka couldn't describe.

Maybe he was one of the people her mother told her about?

" I am a ANBU captain so what I say goes! We will take them to Konoha and put them in the orphanage, the demon must have hypnotized them and stolen them from there parents!" the ANBU with the peacock mask yelled out to the crowed.

"Yeah! And it would make our fame even greater!" A pink haired bimbo screeched to the crowed who many of them twitched and thought of the same thought.

'_Damn Haruno's!'_

But before they could continue there tirade of cheers something very unexpected happened.

'Crack – Crieak- Crack'

Everyone one, including Moka and Kokoa, looked towards the source of the rock cracking noise.

And they could only watch in confusion as web cracks appeared on the rock hard Forest ground around Naruto's unmoving and bloody body.

Some people got the opportunity to gasp as a earth quake hit the Forest clearing making all occupants to fall on there asses, or hands and knee's, apart from Moka and Kokoa who were still holding onto the Tree branch they were currently occupying.

'_FFFFFFPPPPHHHHHTTTTTSSSSSS'_

Was the sound the weaved threw the clearing as a mound of earth shot into the air, soon followed by black and green flames rushing towards the sky...Seemingly going on for infinity.

Soon more mounds of earth did the same as the former.

'_CCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHH'_

A huge fissure opened up with the same black and green flames licking up the Tree's around it, and swallowing anything in it's path.

Luckily or unluckily depending on how you see it, The mob and the girls were a good distance away from the fissure and flames.

But Naruto's corps wasn't…

The mob watched in horror as there solid proof of slaying the demon child was burned a mountine of black and green evil looking flames…Quite literally.

Kokoa was looking at the scene with…A blank face? She didn't understand what was happening at first she was hiding with her sister up in a tree then said sister coverd her eyes with her hands so she couldn't see anything that was happening and going on.

And when she finally pried her sisters hands of her face she saw something that didn't seem to want to register into her mind…

'_Naruto-sama…Was dead? Sleeping? Unconscious?'_

She just stared at those black and green flames hungrly eating up the corps of her second ideal and her elder sister's crush _' Even thou Moka wont admit it'_

Everyone watched as the corps fell threw the fissure's hole and as the flames grew and grew reaching high up into the sky.

**((With Naruto's Corps?))**

Naruto felt himself free falling…

He didn't understand what was happening to him. He remembered forcing his body to the limit to race up and stop the Silver Kodachi's blade from piercing one of his precious people.

He felt beneath his body the earth shaking to its core but he couldn't hear a thing he only heard the same thing over and over…

"_Shhhh…I'm coming my king…You will be the ruler…Of your people…The humans don't deserve you…"_

The voice, was soft…kind…longing?

Naruto's musing came to a halt, ' I wish my freefalling would too…' he thought to himself, as he felt silky soft smooth hands wrap themselves around his body… They made him feel safe, wanted…Needed

"Naruto-Kun…" The same soft, kind voice cooed into his ear…

Naruto could only lean into the embrace not being able to find his voice.

"Don't forget me Naruto-Kun…I am about to gift you with something only I will be able to gift you with…" The voice cooed into his ear, he felt the person's embrace tighten around his body.

He started feeling tired so very VERY tired…

**((With Kyuubi))**

Kyuubi looked at the small child in her arms, with a few twinkles in her eyes.

"You will be great…I feel it…I see it…I even smell it…The blood you shall spill within the future is great…" She cooed into his ear as she tightened her hold onto him.

She felt herself dispiriting into Red Chakra particles.

"Naruto-Kun we shall meet once again…And I hope we will be able to get re-acquainted…In even more intimating situations" She purred into his ear before she turned his face around to face her and saw that he had his eyes closed.

'_It's time…!'_

She pressed her lips on to his forehead, and watched as his eyes snapped open, and his body started swirling around with black mist…

Her job was done…Till they meet again…

Naruto was about to get the greatest gift and position any male and a few females would probably kill for…

Power…

And…

Royalty

And last but not least…Becoming the furture Mate of the Kyuubi No Kitsune…

((With Naruto))

Naruto's eyes snapped open…But they wearnt sky ocean blue anymore

They were Feral Blood RED!

And HUNGRY FOR BLOOD!

* * *

**DAHH DAHH DAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ( SHOCKING MUSIC THINGY!) Here is the end for this chap folks! hope you enjoyed it as much as i wrote it! It was fun typing it all out i hope you enjoy were this is going with Kyuubi and Naruto lets not forget Kokoa and Moka! ^^**

**Please Leave A Review And Check Out The Movie/Trailer For This Fic On My You Account!**

**Oh and for my 'Unleashed Heir' Fans The Next Chapter Will Come Out Once I Have The Time To Write It Up!**

**See ya! PM If You Have Question's!**

**XNNMX  
**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Right! know that i have uploaded this chapter im going to to go and re-do my profile and edit the broken links, while you r reading this chapter and there r people or somthing u find hard to picture in your mind make a new tab or window and go to my profile u will find pictures of, Naruto, Moka, kokoa, KyuuNaru, Some clouthing of the people...ect...**

**Hope u enjoy this one sorry about having the A/Ns in the middle of the story ^^**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**::::Kyuubi No Ameratsu + Rosario Vampire::::**

**Chapter Seven**

_Previously On KNA + RV:_

_It's time…!'_

_She pressed her lips on to his forehead, and watched as his eyes snapped open, and his body started swirling around with black mist…_

_Her job was done…Till they meet again…_

_Naruto was about to get the greatest gift and position any male and a few females would probably kill for…_

_Power…_

_And…_

_Royalty_

_And last but not least…Becoming the furture Mate of the Kyuubi No Kitsune…_

_((With Naruto))_

_Naruto's eyes snapped open…But they wearnt sky ocean blue anymore_

_They were Feral Blood RED!_

_And HUNGRY FOR BLOOD!_

( You People Are About To See, Probably, The Greatest OC I Have Made In This Chapter And He Is Kickass! So If You Want To See A Picture Of Him, Go To My Profile And Click KyuuNaru Sealess, Hope You Enjoy! ^^ I Spent A lot Of Time Trying To Pick Him Out And I Finally Have A Nice Pic For My OC!))

"Oh! Who cares if we lost the evidence of slaying the Demon! The fires from hell itself seemed to burn it, for all its bad deeds! All the proof we need is not seeing the demon spawn walking around in Konoha they have got to believe us!" Yelled some arrogant snob within the horrified and screaming Mob.

"Yeah, he's right! Lets just go back, so we can get our fame and reward from Hokage-sama!" Advised another person within the crowed.

"But didn't the Hokage have a friendly relationship with the demon?" Yelled out a person with more then 3% logic within there brain.

"Oh shut it fool! It was an act! Hokage-sama had to stay on the demon's good side so that when he got too dangerous he could kill it!" shrieked a Haruno.

"Okay, okay lets just get a move on, you and you take the two poor girls back to Konoha!" A ANBU ordered over the shuffling crowed.

"We are going back to Konoha, without having to worry about the DEMON HUURAAAYYY!" Yelled some plastic brained bimbo.

As the mob cheered and picked up there fallen comrades, two Chuunin went to pick up Moka, and Kokoa.

As the Chuunin came into arms reach of them and offered them a hand they both huddled together and leaned further into the tree there backs were resting on.

"There, there no need to be afraid the Demon is gone! Isn't that fantastic? Come we will take you back to Konoha and see if your parents are waiting for you" The Chuunin that was facing Kokoa cooed.

"Y-y-you! K-k-killed Naruto-sama!! You killed our best friend, our first friend you vile Human!" Kokoa bellowed into the faces of the Chuunin shocking them to next week.

"It seems that they are still under his control even if he is dead…We must dispose of them before they can harm Konoha, and try to take ravage for there fallen master!" The Chuunin on the left thought with a evil twinkle's in his eyes.

"Come here brats!" The Chuunin on the right made to reach them but it never happened…

I mean come on?

How can you try and reach something when you suddenly find your arm missing?

"GGAAAAHHHH!!!" The Chuunin with the missing arm shrieked, everyone within hearing distance looked towards the commotion to see a very frightening sight…

Two little girls huddled together leaning away from the Chuunin's, one Chuunin looking at his comrades stump of flesh that used to hold said arm…And a trail of blood trailing all the way back to the Fissure…

Where to demon 'should' have died!

'PPPPPHHHHHSSSSTTTTT!'

The sound of roaring flames reached the ears of everyone present, everyone painfully and some, namely two girls dragged there eyes hopefully towards the direction of the Fissure.

The fissure had the same black and green flames towering over them towards the sky, but unlike before were the flames seemed to be alive and moving at there own free will…

They seemed to be controlled…

And to prove that statement, everyone's eyes widened in shock and horror as they saw the flames seemingly make a gap, like a door, and they all watched as a figure they had never seen before walk out of the flames…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(( Okay to have a good image of the figure, go to my profile and click on the link that sais::: KyuuNaru Sealess, and imagine him with all the details im about to type, and put some cool music on for the effect of it all! ^^)))**

The figure came out of the flames letting all the people in the clearing have a good look at him…

He was a boy, a teenager about the age of 16 or 15.

He had long hair black and green hair, sticking out into huge spikes from the back of his head with one of his bangs hanging in front of his face.

He had Blood red eyes, filled with bloodlust, to some those eyes seemed familiar…

"_THE KYUUBI!" _Were the horrified thoughts of some people from the Mob.

He had two sharp fangs prodding out of his upper lip..

He was currently topless showing his macular and lean body, that to some Shinobi with experience could guess that said body was made for speed.

But he also possesed somthing strange on his body, right ontop of his Abs was some kind of tatoo that was...Moving? A spinning triangle it kept spinning and spinning non stop... (( Guess What? ^^))

He was currently wearing:

On his hands were huge metallic gloves of sorts black and green once again.

His feet were bare of any material.

And from the waist and downwards he wore some heavy looking trousers black and green again… Matching his gloves.

And last but not least he wore a earrings, pure dark silver color. ((image in profile links))

The flames were currently circling his body wrapping themselves around his body, his legs, torso, arms, neck…But they weren't burning him like some people would have thought.

But the most shocking thing of all was…

A bloodied stump of an arm was at his feet…

" **Nani, Nani? Is this the way you treat, hero's of your village? And is that the way to treat poor little defenseless girls? I must say I am ashamed of what Konoha has turned into…I remember meeting the shodai Hokage, great guy really, too bad he died with the power of my own creation… **_**'Sharingan…'**_ He thought to himself bitterly..

The mob and the girls could only just keep staring at him...

"**Nani? No response…Well how about I just shut you all up for good? How dose that sound eh?" **He chuckled to himself darkly…

' _**This is going to be fun…' **_He thought to himself before he mentally sent a wave of Black and green flames towards the mob…

The flames of Ameratsu…

* * *

**Well who could this person be? Who am i kidding! we all know who it is! anyways keep your eyes open for the next chapter coming out!........Whenever i have time to make it! ^^**

**Here is a sneak peak of the next chapter::: "Well well, if it isnt the Vampire elder?**"


	10. Chapter Nine

**::::Kyuubi No Ameratsu + Rosario Vampire::::**

**Chapter Nine  
**

_Previously On KNA + RV:_

" _**Nani, Nani? Is this the way you treat, hero's of your village? And is that the way to treat poor little defenseless girls? I must say I am ashamed of what Konoha has turned into…I remember meeting the shodai Hokage, great guy really, too bad he died with the power of my own creation… **__**'Sharingan…'**__ He thought to himself bitterly.._

_The mob and the girls could only just keep staring at him..._

"_**Nani? No response…Well how about I just shut you all up for good? How dose that sound eh?" **__He chuckled to himself darkly…_

' _**This is going to be fun…' **__He thought to himself before he mentally sent a wave of Black and green flames towards the mob…_

_The flames of Ameratsu…_

"GAAAHHH---!" Some random twit from the Mob screamed out until, he found or more like felt, searing burning absolutely scorching hot fire going down his throat…

After one second…he dropped dead, or at least his ashes did…

The same fate happened to most of the mob members who couldn't or didn't bother moving out of the path of the black and green flames.

"**Mah Mah… This is no fun, why aren't you fighting back?" **The teen lamely drawled.

(( Like Shikamaru And Kakashi Do When They Talk Like Life Was Just So plain And Boring..))

"Y-y-you DEMON!" Once again Haruno screeched, but her screeching came to a sudden halt when she came face to face with a mountain of Black and Green flames towering over her person…

Said flames suddenly morphed into a giant Demon Skull of sorts and let out a roar… But this wasn't your average roar…

What would be the remains of a pink haired bimbo when a roar from a giant flaming demonic skull laced with killing intent of a demon and a little trickle of demonic chakra was aimed at said bimbo?

Nothing that's what!

Moka and Kokoa watched in a neutral daze as they saw the pink haired lady turn into nothing but ash, until said ash got burnt…Was that even possible?

"**Mah, I'm so bored I got those two over there to drop off to their world, so if you don't mind I want to finish this quickly…" **The teen asked casually, but if you had some kind of super hearing you would have been able to hear the strain in his voice and the hidden pain…

"_**Gaah! I have to end this quickly I don't have much time before the toll of using this power hits me full force! Thank you Kyuubi for leaving some of your Chakra behind to block of the inferno within my body that is my Elemental Chakra…You new I would want to protect these girls…But using your Chakra as a mental and physical defense his keeping my true self away, I wonder how I would really be like and look like when it brakes off.." **_The Teen thought to himself bitterly, while weaving and waving his arms around controlling the flames around him to burn anything and everyone around the clearing, apart from the Two young girls of course.

"YAAAHHH!"

Without turning around or even looking behind him the Teenager seemingly beckoned with his hand to no one in particular…

But the flames understood the command, suddenly the huge wave of black and green flames split in two. One half continued to assault the pathetic mob, while the other changed course and waved around the Teen, and enveloped then enemy ANBU who tried a surprise attack on the Teen from jumping off a Tree behind him…

"**Okay, no more fun and games I really have to finish this!" **The Teen bellowed out to the few survivors, as he felt a deep cut suddenly slash across his Muscular torso, he only let out a little gasp thou…

Lifting his left foot of the ground by a few centimeters. He casually let it smack right back onto the grassy forest ground…

Nothing happened…Until.

'KKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRSHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!'

Black and Green flames launched from the ground seemingly coming from the core of the earth itself, destroying the whole clearing as a whole…

Smoke and rubble clouded the clearing…

Moka and Kokoa who were still leaning on the Tree felt a pair of arms wrap around there small bodies and lift them up, in a haste.

They couldn't say anything…To shocked from everything they saw that night…

Their first and best Friend dying…

Some Teen killing and massacring all of the Mob that had killed said best friend…

And seeing so much blood at such a young age, especially for Kokoa didn't help at all…

"W-what is your name! Why are you helping us?!" Moka glared icily at the Teen who was currently carrying her and Kokoa, who was sobbing her eyes out while muttering 'Naruto-sama!' In pure despair…

The Teen seemed to be thinking about something as they jumped from tree to tree.

"**I a--…!" **Before he could finish his sentence, a gush of blood poured out of his mouth and onto the robes of Moka and Kokoa who only stared at the blood in absolute shock and confusion?

"W-why dose this blood smell so familiar?" Moka muttered to herself, while dipping her fingers into the drops of blood located on her robes, and sniffing it…But she just seemed to stay confused for a while, until her face lit up with a shocked expression and she turned her small head towards the teen…Happiness, and hope twinkling in her ruby eyes.

Kokoa who was watching the exchange with puffy red tearful eyes copied her sisters actions, but she didn't seem to understand the situation as her sister did.

"O-onee-sama! Wha- about Naruto-sama!" Kokoa looked at her sister in pure depression.

Moka who was just getting herself comfortable into the Teens arms, knowing that he wouldn't do anything to them…If he was who she thought he was…Looked at her sisters depressed look, Moka and felt a twinge of guilt for what she was about to do.

"Forget him…"

"W-w-w-what!" Kokoa's head snapped to her sisters direction, her expression was absolute shock until the expression became one of absolute fury, but the effect wasn't so great, having a cute face and having your face turn red in anger didn't make you look intimidating it just made you look like a overgrown strawberry really…

"I told you to forget him, we should never have befriended him…He was after all only human…" Moka told her sister in a steely ice voice, making Kokoa flinch at her harshness.

"O-okay Onee-sama…" Kokoa admitted defeat to her sister, but no before having a stray thought…

"_You lie one-sama…You would never forget him, you know aswell as I do that he will come back to us one day."_

"Now tell me your name!" Moka mocked glared at the Teen once again, but there seemed to be a twinkle of hidden amusement in her eyes and confusion?

The teen looked down at the two girls, little cuts that weren't there before seemed to have grown all over his body.

Before answering her question the teen seemed to be trying to calm himself down, or subdue hidden pain maybe?

"**My name…Is Kyuunaru" **The teen looked down at the two girls with warm eyes, that for a split second seemed to go from warm and caring to cold and uncaring…unforgiving.

But they returned back to warm and caring after a little shake of his head, neither girls seemed to have noticed.

"_**W-what was that!? So much coldness over came me…I-is this the real me?"**_ Kyuunaru thought to himself in shock as he bounded from tree to tree.

"_**Better hurry up, it seems Kyuubi's chakra is wearing of, and my true self will come forth…" **_He felt a sharp kick of pain in the middle of his gut making him grunt, but not making him lose his balance.

As time passed everyone stayed silent apart from the occasional grunt of gasp of pain from Kyuunaru.

"Nar--..I mean Kyuunaru, are you okay?" Moka asked, while quickly correcting her slip of the tongue before Kokoa would notice.

"**I am alright, just…going under a few changes…" **Kyuunaru replied, trying his hardest to sound indifferent about the situation.

He looked down at the girls to make sure they were both still comfortable, once he saw they were fine he looked towards Kokoa noticing she hadn't said much.

He saw her staring at him with her green emerald eyes in wonder and gratitude?

"T-thank you, Kyuunaru-san!" She tried to smile to show her gratitude but failed as she saw a flash of sorts of Naruto within her mind, and went right back to being depressed.

Kyuunaru just smiled back at her warmly, but said smile turned into a grimace of pain.

"**Hold on tight…" **Kyuunaru ordered them, when he felt them tighten there arms around his own, he jumped of the branch doing a few flips for show (^^) and doing a nose dive from many feet in the air.

The ground was coming towards them fast and quickly…It wouldn't be too long before they would be flat as pancakes.

Just as there was only about 10 centimeters from the ground and Kyuunaru's face…They vanished…

In a blaze of Black and Green flames…

**(( In front Of The Vampire Clans Castle)) **

**( Yes In My fic Moka's Family is from a Vampire Clan)**

Both Moka and Kokoa landed on there little asses while letting out a "Owwie!".

While Kyuunaru landed on his hands and knee's, having a huge chunk of his flesh missing from his back.

"**GGGGGAAAAAHHHH!!!" **Was the pained scream/gurgle of Kyuunaru as he felt the ice pinched cold wind weep over his hot and stinging wound.

"Naru---….KYUUNARU!" Moka quickly rushed to his side.

Kokoa just stood staring at the scene with suspicious in her eyes…

'She was about to say Naruto! But why wo--…' Before she could continue her little investigation, Moka yelled at her to get help. Seeing as thou they were in front of there Family home she quickly ran to the door and started jumping up and down to reach the Bat shaped doorbell.

Once she succeeded, she waited until the big double oak doors opened up. Once they did open up Kokoa quickly rushed in the waiting arms of her eldest sister…

Scaiyra

"Kokoa-chan! Where have you been? Farther has been so worried! Have you and Moka been Training again?" Scaiyra asked her Littlest sister, with a cooeing voice, one you might use on a 3 year old.

"Scaiyra! Quick Kyuunaru-san has a big 'owwie!'" Kokoa's panicked voice answered her question.

"Kyuunaru? Who i--…" Before she could finish her question, Scaiyra heard her other sister's voice call for help…_Moka._

Picking Kokoa up into her arms and walking out of the huge metallic arch doors, Scaiyra made her way towards her sister who was currently staring at the bloody wound of a young and very handsome boys back.

"Scaiyra! Please help him!...Naruto! don't worry the pain will go away!" Moka cried in every direction, she was so caught up in the situation that she didn't even bother fixing her slip of the tongue.

"Naruto-sama…" Kokoa's eyes widened in disbelief as she stared down at the screaming form of Kyuunaru…

Scaiyra who didn't know what was happening at the moment decided to go and get her Father for help.

A few minutes later we find, Moka looking intently at Kyuunaru's wound while Kokoa was fretting over him like some kind of Mother-hen.

" There he is father…" Scaiyra's distant voice reached the ears of Moka and Kokoa. They looked back towards there home and saw there eldest sister and father coming down the graveyard like path towards them.

"Hmmmm…I will not will not help such a lowly human…" Moka's Father answered after examining Kyuunaru's form which was currently coughing up jugs of blood.

"B-b-but! Father! Please reconsider! He is our friend…H-he saved us today!" Moka's pleading voice seemed to make the man reconsider…

As he reached his arm towards Kyuunaru's struggling form to help him up, something very unexpected happened…

'SLAP'

Kyuunaru had just slapped THE! Vampire Elder's Arm away…A Vampire who would never given help to anyone, and this boy/teen just rudely slapped away his offer…

"**Ggggrrrr….Who are you calling Human…Scum?" **Both Moka and her other sisters took a few steps back from Kyuunarus form…

'His voice! It sounds so merciless..So cold…What happened to him?' They all thought at the same time, while the Vampire Elder got a steely cold look in his eyes.

"How dare you! I call you human because you stink of nothing but human! But you do seem to be gaining a scent of fox on you…" The Elder Replied while nursing his hand noticing three claw marks running down it with fresh blood leaking out of the wounds.

"**Well don't, Scum! I don't need your help, I don't need anybodies help…" **Kyuunaru struggled to his feet, a feat that should have been impossible even for someone as strong and powerful as the Vampire elder...

As Kyuunaru lifted up his face to look a the people around him, both Moka and Kokoa's eyes widened in shock…

His eyes were not the light blood red they once were, the eyes that used to belong to the Kyuubi were gone…These eyes were a rich dark, dark blood red…Slited in the middle giving him a feral look. They looked at his cheeks and saw 3 heavy opened up cuts on each cheek…

'_Like Naruto-sama/kun…'_ Both Kokoa and Moka thought…

He was bleeding heavily from the head and lower back-side…

"**RRRROOOOAAARRRR!!!" **Kyuunaru let out a beastly roar to the heavens as Black and Green flames seemed to come from thin air and wrap around his body like they had done during the fight… He seemed to be in so much pain.

He took one step back, the flames around him seemed to crawl up his legs and torso…Preparing to get out of this god forsaken graveyard…Before nothing's left.

"Now hold on, where do YOU! Think you are going! You just come here with my daughters and wound me insult me ME! THE VAMPIRE ELDER! And you expect to just leave! Why I sho--…" Before the foul arrogant git could continue his posh rant, he suddenly found himself flying over his very own house…

"**Know Your Place Scum! Never and I MEAN! NEVER! Look down on me, like so sort of inferior being!" **Kyuunaru threatened while glaring at the direction the Vampire elder had shot of too.

All three sisters only watched in shock as Kyuunaru just took down one of the most powerful and ancient monster in all of history.

"Naruto-sama! don't leave!!" Kokoa whined in a cute childish way.

"Why have you changed so much..?" Moka asked looking at Kyuunaru with a searching kind of look.

Kyuunaru just looked at them one final time before letting the Black and Green flames consume him…Nothing was left of him…

Kokoa let a few sobs escape her lips before crying hysterically.

Moka suddenly clamed a hand on her chest where her heart was located…

'_Why dose it hurt so badly…' _She thought to herself only letting out one or two tears out of her eyes before rushing into the Castle/house and slamming the two oaken doors shut behind her.

They knew…They new that it would be many years before they would meet again…

(( With Kyuunaru))

Black and Green flames exploded into a vast desert, within the borders of Suna…

Kyuunaru clumsily stepped out of the flames landing on his knee's while his hands were in his bloody hair, which was still sticking up into millions of spikes by the way.

"**RRRRRAAAAOOOORRRRRRAAHHH!!" **Kyuunaru roared into the skies in the vast sandy clearing as he let massive mounds of sand and earth shoot out of the ground around him, The flames of amaratsu had a job to finish…

'_**Finally I can let them consume me and finish the job, Kyuubi's chakra is about to finally break away…GAAHHH!!' **_

Kyuunaru started floating into the air as the Flames danced around him, they started circling his body, then they swallowed him whole…

After about an hour of having a huge Ball of Black and Green flames circling the figure they broke of there circling and seemingly spat out a Kyuunaru…

'BBBBOOOOOOOMMMMCCCCCCCRRRRRSSSSSHHHHHHKKKKKKKKKK!!!!'

The very foundation's of the earth seemed to shake as Kyuunaru landed right back on the ground a huge mushroom cloud of sand and chunks of earth got thrown into the air…

And where once stood a sandy clearing, stood a crater of over 9 miles in length…

**(( Come on I'm not exaggerating! Remember what the size of the crater was when Naruto went 4 tails vs Orochimaru? Imagine 9!! And he didn't even do it on purpose!))**

In the middle of this crater stood one lone figure…

Kyuunaru...

But with a few modifications…

Where he once had long spiked black and green hair, now his hair length was over TWO times longer!

Bold, scars were over each of his cheeks…Resembling the three whisker marks of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze…

Two sharp fangs sticking out of his top lip and resting on his bottom lip…

Deadly sharp feral claws at the end of his fingertips…

But the most noticeable difference was;

The nine pitch black, green tipped fox tails swinging lazy behind him…

The two large black and green tipped fox ears on top of his head…

A triangle shaped seal, with the Sharingan's three Tomoe, was spinning franticly with the beat of the flames…

The REAL, Kyuunaru had just been born…

'Gah…So much power…So much Chakra is running in my system..I need something to seal it…But where could I get my hands on some kind of dark seal…heh! I got it!' Kyuunaru thought coldly to himself until an idea of where he could get said seals from, came in mind...

'Orochimaru, It's time for you to pay me back for stealing my book of Bijuu laws…' He thought to himself while clenching his fist making the flames circle around his body and turn all the left over blood on his body into ash..

"Hehehehehaahah…" He chuckled darkly to himself a his eyes shone with menace.

In a swirl of flames…He was gone…

.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Okay people come on tell me how much you love me? i uploaded a huge ass chapter yesterday and the next day you already have a new one? am i kind or what? ^^**

**Anyways i know this chapter is very short! compared to my other chapters but its just a introduction to the new arc really!**

**So please Review and tell me what u think and don't forget to read the A/N once the chapter is finished!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**::::Kyuubi No Ameratsu + Rosario Vampire::::**

**Chapter Ten**

_Previously On KNA + RV:_

_The REAL, Kyuunaru had just been born…_

'_Gah…So much power…So much Chakra is running in my system..I need something to seal it…But where could I get my hands on some kind of dark seal…heh! I got it!' Kyuunaru thought coldly to himself until an idea of where he could get said seals from, came in mind..._

'_Orochimaru, It's time for you to pay me back for stealing my book of Bijuu laws…' He thought to himself while clenching his fist making the flames circle around his body and turn all the left over blood on his body into ash.._

"_Hehehehehaahah…" He chuckled darkly to himself a his eyes shone with menace._

_In a swirl of flames…He was gone…_

**(( Border Of Wave Country ))**

Orochimaru, still couldn't understand how he got in this situation….But imagine the POWER! He would gain by accepting such a deal from a stupid little boy who didn't know how to control his new found powers…He would be the perfect vessel.

(FlashBack!)

_Orochimaru was currently sitting at his desk, within the confines of one of his Labs…_

'_Gah! How I despise this trickery! Kukukuku but once I complete it immortality shall be mine…' He thought to himself as he looked down at his desk were mounds and stacks of papers could be found. He was currently trying the archive the greatest goal known to mortals…Immortality…_

'_If I become immortal then I will have all the time in the world to learn every Jutsu in the world! Then I would be able to get my hands on that sharingan! The ultimate bloodline…Kukukukuku'_

_Orochimaru's head snapped up at speed only known to some sort of viper about to pounce on his/her prey…When he heard the tell, tale sound of Flames roaring infront of his person…_

_Orochimaru watched as Black and Green flames seemed to rip threw the ground of his office/lab and crawl up the air until it dissolved into nothingness…Leaving behind…A boy?_

_The boy was…Odd…Black, green tipped spiky hair sticking out behind his hair…Very long indeed…A lean muscular body, absolutely perfect for a Shinobi who was based on speed and strength…Strange attire of clothing…And…Were those Fox ears?! NINE TAILS!?_

_The boy hadn't even been within his presence in over one minute and he could already feel a headache coming on…_

"_**Orochimaru…Of the Sennin?" **__The boy asked, looking around in wonder his dark red eyes soft and hungry for knowledge…_

"_That is I, who is asking?" Orochimaru hissed to the boy, making it perfectly clear that the boy shouldn't have entered his territory…_

"_**Sorry, Orochimaru-sama for being rude, my name is Kyuunaru…I am a Demon fox under the rule of Kyuubi-Sama… And I have recently gone up to my ninth tail…" **__The boy replied, but if you listened closely you would have heard the strain and distain coming from him as he said the words 'Sorry' and 'Sama'…_

"_So you are a demon? A fox demon at that? But I thought that there was only nine demons in the world…? Care to elaborate? Kukuku…" The pedophile..—I mean Orochimaru asked with a hiss of glee…_

'_**How wrong you are hebi…' **__Kyuunaru thought to himself in smug satisfaction, while outwardly looking absolutely clueless and shocked at the Teme…_

"_**I think you have been mistaken Orochimaru-sama**__**I am one of the few other demons in the world…The lesser demons…That is why I need your help, I have reached my ninth tail and I cannot access my full potential in strength that is gained with this new tail…I need help to control and seal it at will…Please Orochimaru-sama would you help me." **__Kyuunaru begged, but his words were laced with hidden coldness and barely controlled killing intent…_

' _**I cannot believe I am begging, Me!? Begging to trash, a mortal human..ACK! disgusting I shall rip him to millions of pieces once I have what I came for!! But alas I must stay in his good books, so I may find out how he managed to steal my Book of Bijuu Laws from right under my past self's nose…' **__Kyuunaru thought bitterly to himself, while outwardly he just kept a pleading expression on his handsome and scarred face…_

" _What shall I get in return…?" Orochimaru asked, but he already new he was going to accept…He could easily manipulate and give this boy power so that he could take over his body as a new vessel for his immortality jutsu…_

"_**Ummm…I will be able to give you some of my demonic traits…giving you heighten reflex's…Better eye sight…You will be stronger then ever…And will also live up to a few 500 years if I just give you some…" **__Kyuunaru offered non caringly…_

_**(End FlashBack)**_

"I accept you offer, I shall help you find something to seal your powers, I shall train you in the arts of Nin-Jutsu, Keep you in fit condition, and teach you how to create my infamous Curse Seal's…So that you may of course pass on these Demonic traits to mmeeee…." Orochimaru all but hissed in pure glee! Oblivious to Kyuunaru's crazed and blood hungry mind, that just wanted to tear Orochimaru for trying to even bribe him and lure him into his clutches!

"**Thank you Orochimaru-sama I will not displease you in anyway…" **Kyuunaru faked a smile of gratitude to Orochimaru, who got a reptile grin on his face while day dreaming of his soon to be new powers…Demonic powers…

He really didn't know what he was in for…Poor Hebi-teme…

* * *

**Like i said short right? anyways im going to answerd a question im sure u all have on your minds...Why dosnt KyuuNaru just kick Orochimaru's Ass and get what he wants by force why would he even begg to a lowly mortal scum bag? well here is the answer::**

**KyuuNaru is still a little dazed from the Power leak he let out while in suna... And he needs to stay in Orochimarus good books so that HE can manupilate Him later, Don't worry KyuuNaru aint getting soft or anything lol! ^^**

**if u have any questions please PM and Review a question i LOVE reviews The More Reviews The More updates u get! ^^**

**Ja Ne!**

**XNNMX  
**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**::::Kyuubi No Ameratsu + Rosario Vampire::::**

**Chapter Eleven**

Last Time On KNA + RV:

"_I accept you offer, I shall help you find something to seal your powers, I shall train you in the arts of Nin-Jutsu, Keep you in fit condition, and teach you how to create my infamous Curse Seal's…So that you may of course pass on these Demonic traits to mmeeee…." Orochimaru all but hissed in pure glee! Oblivious to Kyuunaru's crazed and blood hungry mind, that just wanted to tear Orochimaru for trying to even bribe him and lure him into his clutches!_

"_**Thank you Orochimaru-sama I will not displease you in anyway…" **__Kyuunaru faked a smile of gratitude to Orochimaru, who got a reptile grin on his face while day dreaming of his soon to be new powers…Demonic powers…_

_He really didn't know what he was in for…Poor Hebi-teme…_

**((~~~Two Years Later~~~))**

Kyuunaru growled as he litrally teared the earth beneth his feet apart just by sprinting on all fours. His speed was that of light, running running running running is all he did as he continued to follow the scent in the air.

'That smell…It is an odd one yet familier…Whe---There!' Kyuunaru thought to himself as he suddenly shoved both his feet and clawed hands into the soil to try and slow himself down.

He lifted his head high up into the air and started sniffing around…

He stiffened.

Something or someone was touching _HIM!_

He allowed his head to drop down as he stared at _IT_….

It was a…A Kitsune? A girl? Both? There near his feet, was a little girl with Kitsune ears and a Kitsune tail sprouting out from her lower spine. She had soft red hair along with pink eyes…And a very cute smile…Or well that's what humans would have said anyways, he just thought of it as a nuiscense…Yeah…

The little girl who looked no older then Three was curretnly amuseing herself by pulling on his trousers…Kyuunaru shoved his face right infront of hers and let out the most blood thirsy growl of the centuray.

Grrrrwwlllll…..

She giggled, and Kyuunaru face faulted. What kind of trickary was this?! He had to go back to Oto and return his assainment to the Pedophile known as Orochimaru. But this, child was amuseing herself and wasteing his time.

He closed his eyes trying to rid out all his fustration, but they quickly snapped open when he felt tugging on his long hair. Slowly and I mean very slowly he looked up to see the same Kit as before playing with his hair, she was curretnly sat on his shoulders and giggling with a very sweet smile.

'_She's fast…' _He thought to himself, before sighing and starting to walk back towards Oto with his ingrediants in one hand.

Ingrediants needed to perfect the Curse Seal…

He was so absorbed into his thoughts that he completely forgot about the little girl who was playing with his hair on his shoulders…

Things were going to get intresting now!


	13. Chapter 13

IMPORTANT **GOOD NEWS**, DO NOT JUST LEAVE 'COS THERE IS NOT CHAPTER ATM!!

I have **ALREADY** started Rewriting this Fanfic, at the moment i am more then half way through the first Chapter (Yes i am making the Chapters long, **VERY LONG**) The Prologue** IS** finished and i shall upload both once i have finished the first Chapter. The plot of the story is going under MAJOR changes so don't expect any Kings or Queen Bijuu in this Fic .-

But do not worry my adorable fans!** KYUUNARU SHALL STILL LIVE WITH US!!** 3 We love him really, even though he is a dirty devil.

So to get you all hyped up for the NEW and IMPROVED Fic! Here is a preview which is in the actual story!

**PREVIEW:**

Aww, fuck it! Minato Namikaze cried out, as he felt his recently born son, Naruto Namikaze kick his hands. Sure, some parents would find that sort of action coming from a sleeping baby to be very cute. But Minato did not find it amusing, he was currently attempting to use a sealing Jutsu to seal a great demon into his son. But as he started the seventh hand-seal, his son decided to kick an imaginary being in his dream. The result; Naruto kicking Minato's hand-seal, thus de-forming it and making Minato give an accidental Rude gesture to the great demon. Needless to say, the demon didn't seem to take the gesture too well.

**PREVIEW END**

**So like i said, stay tuned the next Chapter will be out in a few mins or a couple of Hours! This is like an entirly new fic!! 3**

Yours truly **XNNMX THE BETRAYER** *Dramatic Music*


	14. Chapter 14

KYUUBI NO AMATERASU IS DONE AND UPDATED AS A NEW FICTION!

CLICK ON MY PROFILE NAME AND LOOK FOR THE NEW STORY CALLED "KYUUBI NO AMATERASU" AND ENJOY!

XNNMX 


End file.
